My family
by takara410
Summary: Instead of Ester its Ethan and theres Skyler who is now second oldest thanks to Ethan.Ethan wants Skyler and Max for himself and wants to kill the extra s will he? Find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Orphan just this idea okay however I do own Ethan, and Skyler.

Ethan`s P.O.V

I was looking out the window as I saw a new couple walk up to the house. There was a girl with them she is beautiful with pale skin and what looks to be brunette hair. She stops andlooks around and up I walk away from the window wondering if she had seen me or not.

Skyler`s P.O.V

My parents and I were going to this boy's home. My father thought it would be a good idea to have another man around the house and plus it would help my mom get through the baby dying. I feel eyes on me and I stop look around and look up to see a person in the window and then their gone I stop and look up still waiting for them to appear. "Skyler come on!" I snap out of my trance and notice that my parents are at the door already and I run to catch. Once I enter the doorway with them we are met with everybody is laughing and having fun and running back and forth. We are greeted by an African American who looks to be in her late thirty`s."Hello I am Miranda and you must be the Cholemans am I right?"My father nodded his head yes we are I`m Mark and my wife Kate and my mom nods her head hello and this is our daughter .Miranda smiled at me and I did so as well we started walking with her while she was talking about the orphanage. We passed some steps and I decided to walk up the stairs.

I looked around it was pretty vacant seeing as how there was a party I got bored and just started walking into empty rooms. I was making it down the steps I was half way there I heard someone playing heaven on piano. I turned around and walked back upstairs when I had made it to the room I saw a boy about my age he had middle length hair and it was black he now switched to the _Diary of Jane_. I walk closer but stop when I step on a squeaky floor board and I stop and look at my feet.

Ethan

I heard someone enter the room and I know it was the girl because no one else enters a room that I am in. I stopped playing and turned to look at the girl and she was staring at her feet. She didn`t look up so I cleared my throat and she had looked at me and was blushing I let a grin grace my face and she blushed even more.

Skyler

I looked down at my feet until I heard him clear his throat and looked. I took a real good look at him and blushed he even grinned and I felt my cheeks being warm.

I looked him in the eyes

So why are you not downstairs with the others?

I don`t really see the point seeing as how the families who come here want younger children not teens."

I looked at him questionably So how old are you?

I am fifth teen years old you?

I`m fourteen in a half actually.

Normal P.O.V

'Here she is!"We both hear `s voice and she looks worried when she notices that she is with Ethan. My father takes out his hand I`m Mark Choleman and this is my wife Kate and you already met our daughter Skyler.

Ethan P.O.V

Skyler I repeat it in my head it`s beautiful I love it. I am watching and how she doesn`t trust me. I smile and so they can maybe adopt me so I can be with Skyler.

Normal P.o.v

Well you know our names what`s yours?

Mines Ethan

So Ethan how old are you?

I am fifteen sir

Really our daughter is fourteen soon she`ll be fifth teen.

Mark was just staring at Ethan and turned to We found our new family member. Abigail was shocked but happy to have him out of here so she said follow me and they went down stairs into the office part.

Skyler

I stood there looking at Ethan and held out my hand "Welcome to the family."He smiled at me and asked what he should expect about the family. I smiled well you can expect to see a little girl who`s only six her name is Maxine but we all call her Max she`s partly death so you`ll have to learn sign language also there`s Danny his real name is Daniel he`s into video games like rock band and guitar hero.

Ethan

I smiled and nodded and then I grab my music papers and paint sets. I walked to my old room and grabbed my planning binder which on the outside it say bible on it. While I collect my things I see Skyler fidgeting in the corner of my eye. I ask her if she would like to help me I grab her hand and while we walk up to the attic we pass by a mirror she`s blushing so I squeezed it tighter. We make it through and I go to my biggest painting ever and pull of the sheet I used to cover it.

Skyler

Ethan had asked me to help him I guess he could tell I was fidgeting so he grabbed my hand and he squeezed it and I was blushing. He led me to the attic and we walked to a big painting. he took off the sheet and it was a painting of the whole house he was very detailed and everything. I want to say something so all I say is wow I look back at him and told him he was smiled he even put some of the kids from here in the painting. We carefully take it down and I have one side and he has another we start walking downstairs while Ethan tells me where to step.

I heard footsteps and three kids were coming up and one of them opened there mouths most likely the leader but Ethan cleared his throat. All three looked at him with terror in their eyes and they started to apologize and Ethan told them to clear the way so I don`t trip on anything they nodded their heads and left.

Ethan

I was telling Skyler which way to walk and to watch for toys I heard footsteps and saw Michael, Joe and Josh. Joe was about to either cuss at Skyler or flirt with her and neither were acceptable so I cleared my throat. All three of them looked at me with fear in their eyes I wanted to laugh at them but told them to clear the path for Skyler so they could be useful. They all turned and left clearing away the toys.

There we go now I know different weird but hey it`s what I think tell em what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own anyone except for Ethan and Skyler please look at my other stories also I watched the good son a couple of times and i will write a story like thatexcept that he will be obbsesed over connie well it`s what I`m thinking of doing anyway Here`s my thank you for telling me everthing fist good I didnot know if it would or not funny thing is I have only seen it once so if you say it could not be in the film then explain to me the scene and such kay.

Ethan P.O.V

Skyler and I had put everything in the car and she had went into the back seat to sleep. I looked at the at the windows and doors and there were faces in the windows, it seems that they found out that I was leaving and wanted to make sure that I was. I knocked on the window and Skyler looks at me annoyed then I move and she notices them and gets out of the car sloppily.

Miranda comes up to me and takes my hand into her own hands shaking them "Well this is goodbye Ethan it was wonderful having you here with us."

I shake her 's hand "Thanks to you I have found my family and I hope to see you soon but not too soon" I let go of her hand.

Skyler P.O.V

Ethan and I had put all of his things in the car and I told him he could relax in the back with me or in the front but he just shook his head no saying he wasn't tired. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders whatever and fell asleep it was really nice and comfortable I didn`t know how much had passed .I then got interrupted by hearing tapping on my window I opened one eye slowly and Ethan side steps and I see my I mean our parents and slowly get out of the car to try not to fall. I get out of the car slowly and I take one last look of the place and notice there`s children and the other sisters are all looking at us for some reason. I try to ignore the being watched feeling and I watched as Ethan say their goodbyes and it reminded me of the Sweeney Todd movie when Sweeney talks to the Beadle about the free shave just so he could get him to his `s how it feels right now I don`t know if ' knows what he means or not but she still says goodbye towards him and good bye to us as well. We pile into the car and head home I look back at the house and they are still watching us, I turned back around and I fell asleep from the nice slow moves that the car makes on the snow and hard black ice.

Ethan P.O.V

I was watching Skyler's beautiful face and how her chest falls up and the cornor of my eye katwas moving nto look back at me so I turned to face her. She smiled at me "Ethan you are going to have to take sign language you see our youngest"-

"is partially death" I finished the sentence for her. She smiled at me yes and she started showing me the sign language alphabet.

After we are finished and I get the hang of it I sign "Thank you for adopting me."

She smiled again and said "you're welcome"

To practice I spelled every one`s name and other things to be familiar with it. I did not even notice that we were here until I felt the car stop and the engine being turned off. Mark opened the door and I felt the cold winter chill, Kate was coming to Skyler's side but I unbuckled my seat belt and stopped her from waking her up and told her that she was really tired and that I`ll just take he to her room. Kate looked worryingly to me and Skyler and she agreed by smiling and I got out of my side and picked Skyler up bridal style she slightly moaned but she didn't do anything else. I followed Kate into the house and up the stairs and we made it to her room and I gently placed Skyler down gently and Kate took off her covers and I placed her down and Kate took off her shoes and then placed the covers back to her. We met Mark who had my bags and they both smiled and showed me to my room it was just as big as Skyler's room except with no color and impersonalized. I tuned to Kate who had a smile on her face and looked at me "How do you like it I mean I know it`s not that great you will have to make this place yours." She then went to my bag that I had taken from Mark and thrown onto the bed. I heard the zipper opening and I stopped her by grabbing her hands and she looked at me frightened at first but I let go of her quickly. "I can put this stuff up I mean it`s only right I do it to get used to my room." I even smiled convivgly at her. She took the lie and she smiled "Aright we can go clothes shopping and things for your room" she hugged me and left.I just knew that whatever I do I will get that smile off of her face.

Skyler P.O.V

I woke up with my nice warm covers around me I thought wait covers I immediately shot up and that was wrong I slowly went back down. I felt really dizzy I don`t know how Michael Myers does it. I took off the covers and I tested the floor and shivered and put on my slippers. I walked out of my room and walked pass Max who was playing with her dolls. I walked into her room and lightly tapped her on the shoulder she at first jumped and looked at me frightened I signed sorry to her and she said it`s okay. I asked her if she has met the new person yet and she shook her head no and I asked her if she would like to if I went with her she smiled and shook her head yes. We both walked downstairs and I was about to ask mom where`s Ethan but I heard someone in the kitchen and it was Ethan making a sandwich mom nowhere insight along with dad.

Ethan P.O.V

I had put my clothes and other things away and decided to walk downstairs for a snack once I made it the kitchen I looked around to make sure I know where everything is after I did. I looked into the fridge and grabbed some ham, mayo, lettuce, Swiss cheese, and got bread that looks like it is for a sub. I got a butter knife and made my sandwich. I heard two people walking and since my "parents" had left I already knew who was cominh when Kate tried to introduce me to Max she hid all around the house I swear little kids just know if thy like a person or not just like that. I was walking to the living room and that`s when I saw Skyler wearing slippers and Maxine. holding onto her pantsleg tightly I put my sandwich on the counter and I bend down to her level and she looks at me scared. I start sighing my name is Ethan and you are? She singed I am Max she looks at my sandwich and I ask her if she would like half and she nods while running to the table. I cut the sandwich in half and cut off the crusts like the sisters did with the younger children. I put her half on a different plate that had Disney princess and place it in front of her. She was really happy and signed thank you three times; Skyler got her a cup of orange juice and herself a yogurt. I just watch the two if we went anywhere then people would think of us as the perfect family and we would if we got rid of Kate and Mark but they bring in the money. Skyler had asked me where mom and dad were and I told her dad went to get more paint`s and mom went to get Daniel. She was okay with the answer and she threw away her trash and went back to the living room.

Skyler

I had gotten Max some orange juice and myself a yogurt. I had asked Ethan where was mom and dad and he said that they were out buying things and getting Danny. After I trashed my yogurt I walked into the living room and I turned to nickelodeon the penguins of Madagascar was on after I watched half an hour of it I turned it off and saw how it was beginning to snow again. I got up and walked to the big window and I started to feel a little chill but I ignored it and I began rubbing my arms up and down until I felt someone place a warm blanket around my shoulders and it was Ethan.

I smiled a thank you he said you're welcome I looked him in the eyes "So are you ready for school?"

"I don`t know really you know being the new kid and all."

I punched him lightly "You won`t be alone we both are going to the same school." I looked at him for a response but he said nothing and I walked away and went up to my room and I sat on my bed and started drawing in my sketchbook. I heard running on the stairs and I saw my brother and his friends and they all yelled hey sky to me. I looked at my clock it was four thirty four I was headed to the garden area to see my little sister but I heard someone playing piano it was Sunday mom didn't have any classes today. I went to the room with the piano and there was Ethan with his eyes closed and he was hitting every key perfectly. Mom and dad had came her as well and they were shocked even Max heard him and came downstairs alone with Danny and his friends. He went from classical to uprising .I looked at mom and she was shocked that he could play for one and that he played with his eyes close. After Ethan was done we all clapped for him and mom had tears in her eyes and was holding her chest where her heart was.

Ethan

After I finished a couple of songs I heard people clapping and I turned to see everyone looking at me and I just got up and began walkign away except for Kate who said I could do competiotions and other such things but I immedialty stopped her and said it was ahobby I dod not want to turn into a sport her smile lessend but she was okay with my answer.I went to follow Sky and I knocked and she was drawing I simply watched her and thought that she did very good but she didn`t think so.

OK I am going to fast forward a bit since it`s 11:44 II am now goign to the scene of when they all go to school alright and yes they are in the same wonderful dress Ester had in the movie Sky will be wearing so let`s see how this goes.

Still Ethan`s point

Over the few weeks before school I have been slothes shopping music sheet shopping paint shopping along with other things until the final day had was wearing a beautifal dress and she wore three ribbons that were black which I thought suit her the best two aroun the wrist and the other around the neck. Once we came into that class every guy was looking her up and down as if she was meat so she stood behind me they had the samee looks of the other people in the the teacher intorduced us one little blond bitch said Sky got her outfit from little bo peep and I just wanted that bitch dead but Skyler said she should just go back to the corner where she blongs.I looked at the teacher who was allowing all of this to lunch me and Sky ate together and the popular crow went over near the park to eat and I told sky who was once again drawing that I would be right back.I watched the group and made sure the camera`s or no passerbyes were coming and I went quetly up the slide and pushed that ca,e near her once they heard her crying and screaming even Sky came towards her but I stopped her and she looked up at me questinably and told her that their was nothing we could do but get a teacher and once we did they called an ambulence when they passed Me and Skyler sh tried to Claw at her but I stopped one of them but Sky did get one scratch on her right cheek under her eye.I looked at the leaving ambulance no one touches what`s mine and lives.

Ok there now tell me what you think I have watched alot of hospital scenes so I knwo the girls death will be different then smothering her with a pillow also please read my other stories.

There you go I do not own anyone or anyone except for Skyler and Ethan hope you like it. This whole thing was three pages and also I found out why people write in their notebooks it helps you because this whole story was just a hey I want to do that but now I`m organized yay!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything srr y I have been busy tell me what you think please I want to know

Ethan`s POV

I was looking at the sleeping form of Skyler but mostly looking at her scratched cheek wondering when I shall finish the job the girl got off easy her ankle had snapped and she needed six stitches once she gets back to school he will finish the job. I looked to her alarm clock that was flashing 12 am and so ends another night of watching my sleeping beauty I get up and leave but not before taking one final glimpse of her and heading off to his room.

Skyler's POV

I woke up to the bright sun I guess mom had came and tried to wake me earlier but I wouldn`t budge, I stretched and put on my slippers while heading to my closet. I searched through my closet until I found what I wanted a black long skirt, with a pink hot shirt that had a flower going to the left side I tossed them onto my bed and head to the bathroom while grabbing my towel and washcloth. After I was done and sure my hair was dried I lotioned and headed to the stairs for breakfast I saw mom cooking whatever and dad was missing probably painting Ethan was sitting at the head of the table which I thought was odd but whatever, Max was on his right, and then Danny was on the right but in the second chair so I sat down between him and Ethan who had put a plate as soon as I sat down. I smiled a thank you and put two pancakes on my plate while Ethan had put some sausage and then mom had gave me some scrambled eggs I finished it all down with some orange juice and then I waited for Max and Danny to leave while watchign how Ethan was reading the paper the buisnnes part which was weird and then to mom who looked jumpier than her norm.

I waited for the younger two to leave and once they had finished and went to get washed I looked at mom "Are we still going to school though that happened ?"

Mom stopped and looked at me then Ethan and then sat down while making sure the younger two were still upstairs "I know how weird it was when the girl had attacked but it could have been from the pain and from what Ethan had told me it seemed that she thought you had hurt her though I know you didnt baby." With that she kissed me on the top of my head and then she did the same to Ethan and then walked to the stairs.

Ethan POV

I watched as "mom" and my Angel talk while about what happened at school and then smiled at mom once she kissed my head and then Sky had turned to me upset "Why did you talk to her about that I was totally ok about what she said about me."

I finished my oranje juice with a little something added and and then lloked at her "Sky she asked me and the first twenty times I could ignore her and telll her I did not feel like talking but then well you know how she is so I then had told her alright." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurence.

Sky POV

I looked at him and just took my hand away while nodding in understanding seeing as how I knew mother and sighed "Ok fine I sorry I do know mother."I then got up and then left to get my coat and bag not wanting to really go to the school but had no were all wating for Ethan to come downstairs and as soon as I saw him I knew my mouth had opened really big alopng with Max`s while Danny was just shocked.I looked at his clothes they were formal slash non formal clothes not school type of clothes.I looked at my mom who had approached him "You know Ethan those type of clothes are not for school they are for a different occasion but he just looked at her and smiled "School is a place where you can be your self but if I wear the clothes you bought me then it would tell people that I am a mamma`s boy and besides I will wear the clothes you had bought me but not yet."She looked at him hopeless and sighed sadly "Alright" and we all went in in the van.

Ethan POV

We arrive at the school and once again Sky goes behind me and I hold her hand and have her rush past the gossipers and even past some of the teachers .I am more than ecstatic that we are in the same class and I guide her to the back of the room and I sit her by a desk besodes just puts her head down and I grab her back and look for her painting things and put it infront of her and thenn get out a notebook and began drawing a family portait of me,her and our child Max I am not sure about Danny he is still wondering about me.

tell me what u think


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so right after I typed the other chapter I just did not like it so here is the other one sad thing my grandmother passed away on May 12 2010 Wednesday. I would love if you said anything me and her are well were close. Well on with the story

Sky

I would have not guessed that Ethan would be the popluar one but then again during gym he plyed very good so after gym the teacher slash coach had talked to him so he mightt join the team.I wish the same could be sai for me everyone is wary of me after what happened.I still don`t know what happened one minute she was okay then the next minute screaming and a snap of a broken ankle.

I still have not made anyfriends but thankfully Ethan sits with me during lunch and ignores everyone else which makes everyhone even madder at me.I decided today that I am going to fake sick I hear a knock on my door and further myself in my covers and I hear dad`s voice while he opens the door

"Come on baby girl wake up." I closed my eyes and faked sleep after he pulled my covers back I started coughing hard and he looked at me with concern.I smiled weakly at him and coughed some more he then touched my cheeks and make sure it worked I made sure I went to plan B and I jumped up and ran to the bathroom while shoving two fingers down my throat I even saw some dark pajamas but did not care.I made sure that I closed the door and locked it I was done I watched my mouth as best as I could and opened the door with my father full of concern and he sighed sadly and slowly

Ok kiddo get to bed no school for you." I had to restrain myself from smiling and nodded slowly and walked to my bedroom but not before passing Ethan who was leaning aginst the wall with his back he looked me up and down and said with no sadnes or remorse but hgged me "Sorry you arent feeling good Sky feel better soon". He then started sniffing my hair and just taking it in which made me stiffen slightly I was about to say something until we both heard someone clearing their throat and I could not move until Ethan could which after some time he did.

I looked at my mother who looked at us cross "Hey mom guess what I just spewed in the toilet." Her face had chaged immedialty it tuned to concern for me and gudied me to my bedroom saying that she needed to take my temperature.

Ethan

Iwatched from the shadows while hearing the conversation of Sky and our "father" I knew she was lying but like an idiot he took it so she sadly won`t be coming to school with me.I know it has to be with me and the whole school wanting me to be on the silly sports team.I I even watched as father folowed her until she locked the door and hurled I even watched her shove rher finger down her throat.I waited for her to get out before saying somethingthat would get her going so I hugged her and whispered that I hope she felt better I felt her stiffen and decided to have some fun with it so I began pressing my face onto hers I knew she would be blushing I then heard someone clearing their thraot and knew who it would be since "Father" was checkinng out the bathroom I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.I was just about to say something until Sky had spoken and then they left I took one last look at her and then left to the kitchen decided to wash after I ate thi time. I already saw the younger two eating I nodded to the both of them and Danny just ignored me he has been doing this alot for ,y perfect family he is soon will be cut out if he does not change but Max had smiled at me but looked past me to find Sky who is usally behind me rubbing her eyes of sleep.

I bend down to my knees and played with her hair and signed "Sky went back to bed she is not feeling good today." Max was sad and then I remmbered what the nuns did with the younger students "Why dont you make her a card though before you leave and in school?" H er smiled had came back and she nodded he rhea dhasily and hugged me which I stiffen slighlty at but I returned one none the less.I got up and went to the fridge seeing as how I ran out of my specail juice and saw no wine was opened though a beer was Danny has been watching me to closely now if it were Max then I would drink it but know with him I can` breakfast and all of us getting dressed me wearing my normal well fomal is what they are really for clothes and the other wearing normal things Danny went off with his friends while I headed to me and Sky`s first class room so I could tell the teacher she won`t be here sinc eI knew neighter of my parents had done I could not make it becuas the basketball team and that brat was their I just wanted to finish her off though she kept on looking at me sugggestiively though which made me clench my already formed fists I may not hit a woman but I will push them off things I do have moral.

One of the dudes looked at me "So Ethan you coming to the party right?"

I looked at him "No I am staying home my sister`s and brother." The brat just grunted and I eyed her which made her bottem lip tremble and she started making whimpering nosies while looking to the crown I passed all of them and went to class not wanting to hear them.

So what do yuo think againa nyone know how losing a love done feels like? Tell me what you think today is the day she passed away it is 11:26 and I want to make sure I had enough time to submit a story this is the first one I shall do my toher storie sas well to commnet her day.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own at all

Ethan P.O.V

I came back from school glad that it was a Friday so I can spend more time with Skyler and Max.I am bored already I mean our parents don`t let us ride the bus to Max or Skyler in in the car it is silent. Danny is getting more on my nerves since I mad ethe team whne he tried out and got a maybe next plans for my new family are forming but slowly I know I will not include Danny and plus has not shown up either which is bugging me.

As soon as the car stopped I hopped out of the car and headed for my bedroom but not before giving Sky her homework .I did not find her in her bedroom ,kitchen,or the basement .I figured she must have "felt better" and went for a walk.I headed for my bedroom up the stairs until I heard giggling from Max`s room.I stopped walking up the stairs and went to Max`s room to see the two playing with had her back to me so she would not see me but Max did and she came up towards me.I picked her up and she kissed me on my cheek and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and sighned "How are you ,did you miss me?"

Max smiled and replied that she had missed me alot but she had Sky to keep her company.I smiled at this and put Max down I looked to Skyler who was putting up the dolls and cleaning up som drawings I looked at one in particular but did not say anything at all.

I watched Skyler for a minute or two clean "So are you feeling better?"

She looked at me and smiled a very good fake smile "Yes I am mom said I will be going back to school next Monday."

I smiled at this and went into my backpack while walking further into the room "I brought your homework and other things you may need for studying if you need help just ask." She slowly took it from me and I was about to ask her something until I heard small feet and heard giggling.

We both turned to see Max in the doorway smiling with a remote in her hand I went down on my knees "What is it that you want to watch Max?"

She held the remote out for me so I would hold it for her while she sighned she did faster than normal but I got what she wanted to watch "Okay Max let`s watch Spongebob."

She smiled and grabbed my hand and walked towards looked as if she was about to say no until Max did a puppy pout and Skyler had given in.I laughed at this which made Skyler look at me "Oh you won`t think it`s so funny it`s a spongebob marathon so which means all his movies and then his shows."

That made me stop laughing "What your kidding right?"

She only shook her head "Nope and trust me you can not get out of it since Max has personally invited you."

We both look at the small little girl who was dragging us to our doom.

That`s all I got for now anyway **review or favor**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything

Ethan P.O.V

I now know how parents feel when they are dragged by their kids to some child thing.I feel their pain I really do ,Kate let us stay up front and we had dinner on the couch which is rare.I could tell becuase the two were smiling and Danny was saying how it was unfair when he tried to eat in his room.

Me and Skyler are watching the spongebob marathon with Max who is still up though it`s three am.I`m in the middle while Skyler is on my right leaning on my shoulder,Max was on my left her head on my lap.

Since Skyler is on my shoulder I could watch the rise and fall of her chest and could tell that she was slowly falling asleep.I moved a little to see Max`s brown eyes flicker from the tv to me and then back to the sponge.I relaxed and felt Skyler get comfortable on my shoulder I continued suffereing for another hour or two I could not tell when another eisode ended and when another began.

I checked Max a second time and instead of seeing her beautifal brown eyes I saw them closed.I looked to Skyler telling her we could leave until I noticed that she was sleeping as well.I slowly moved Max off my lap and put her head on a pillow. I leaned Skyler towards the right and put her head on the arm rest.

I went upstairs for two things One was a blanket for the three of us and two was to take a good look at the picture that I had seen earlier before I left I made sure to turn down the tv for the girls and headed upstairs to Max`s room. When I walked up the stairs I heard some light sobbing coming from the garden.

I stopped and went to investigate I saw Kate in bed clothes and bed head hair crying and holding onto a vase with white rose`s in it.I stayed at the entrance watching her waiting for her to feel my she did she turned and took a breath while holding her chest "Ethan what are you doing up?"

I look at her and notice that she is shaking slightly "I finally got Max to sleep,what are you doing up?"

She look`s at the vase and then to me wiping her eyes with the back of her hand "Talking to my daughter." I put on a face of sadness and approached her "So what happened is she Max`s twin?"

Kate shake`s her head no "She died while she was in the womb,they were not twins." Kate looked at me for a very long time and out of nowhere I hugged her which she gasped at "Thank you for taking me in when you did not have to."

She stays still but she hugs me and then I let her go,she kisses my forhead "Don`t stay up to long kay?" I nod my head and watch as she heads out the door.

I made a mental video of what happened for myself and heaed for Max`s room but Danny was right in the door way he looked at me "What are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Funny I could ask you the same thing." I walked passed him getting a sheet big enough for the three of us. He blocked the entrance "Max`s light was on I came to tell her too go to bed what are you doing?"

I stood up infront of him "Two things short stuff One your not her father,two as you can see I came to get a blanket for Max and Skyler."I pushed past him I hear him mutter "Your not her father either."

I chuckle darkly and stop to turn to look him in the eyes "Not yet anyway." I stayed their for a minute before turning back and heading downstairs feeling his eyes on me.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything sadly

Skyler Pov

Mom left to go take the boy`s to school,Ethan knew I was faking but he didn`t tell which I am glad had left right after mom to go to work so it`s just me and Max until mom comes back.

Max had me play dolls with her then we watched Little Bear,Franklin,Gullah Gullah Island right when LazyTown was about to come on mom had came back and with groceries.

I was glad for that until I remembered I was "sick" so mom and Max had hotdogs with chips I had chicken noodle soup that was mostly broth and orange lunch mom told me I should go back to bed I nodded my head and went upstairs but not before grabbing some cookies and more orange juice.

I was nice and comfortable in my bed but I felt someone shaking my shoulder I thought it was mom giving me my medicine so I opened one eye and was shocked that it was smiled at me and thrusted a picture in my face, becuase it was so close I could not tell what it was.

I took it from her and held it away from me their were three people and at the top it said our new family I saw a woman and then a small child I guessed it was max and a man.

I looked to her "Whose family is this?" I sighned curious

She smiled and said "Ours."

I looked at her funny "Our`s?" I questioned

She pointed at each figure "Yes see here`s daddy,mommy,and me."

"Who`s mommy and the daddy?" She laughed and then sighned "you and Ethan."

"Where`s our parents and danny?" She smiled and replied "They aren`t part of our family anymore."

I was about to ask her what she was talking about until I heard footsteps and thought it was Ethan but was glad that it was Danny.I waved at him and Max just glared at him which he seemed off at but went to his room.

I wanted to ask her what that was about but not before asking Ethan if he knew what she was talking about.I distracted her by drawing pictures in her room.I began drawing a real family portait with all of us in it until I noticed that Max had stopped coloring.I was about to ask her why until she ran to Ethan and he had picked her way he was acting made me get deja vu but I shrugged it off and began cleaning taking the picture Max drew into a folder where it could be forgotten until I could ask Ethan when we are alone what Max was talking about..


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own

Ethan POV

Ethan had woken up first he got off the couch slowly to not wake the walked into the kitchen going to the coffee machine, turning it on after making sure everything was set up only noises I heard was the coffee machine and the birds outside,once the coffee was done he grabbed a mug and poured him some.

Ethan was sitting in the head chair just sipping his coffee getting his thoughts together about what is he going to do about the bodies once I kill them,how will he get SKy to cooperate without drugging or threatening of one of his girl`s he heard moaning come from the living room so I get up coffee in hand to see who was waking up.

Ethan walked to the living room,finding Skyler tossing and turning before waking up,she opens her eyes but soon regrest it so she closes them has her hand over her eyes and is slowly adjusting to the light of the room, she notices that Max is still sleepign so she carefully but not gracefully get`s off the couch.

She falls which I chuckle at she turns her head to see me, she gets up and smiled at me "Morning" I reply by raising my mug before taking another sip of it.I went back into the kitchen hearing Sky follow me until she stop`s which I turn to look just stands there before running off upstairs I shrug my shoulders to early to be curious.

After I refill my cup and sit down in my cold seat I relize I have nothing to do so, I just stare at the blank wall opposite Skyler came back she was hiding a folded paper behind her back by the looks of things it was brightly watches me for a few minutes until she apprehensively sit`s by my right side.

I rise an eye brow at her "Something troubling you sister?"

To answer my question she unfolds the paper,and places it near me.I put down my cup and grab it holding it with both my hands like I would the paper.I noticed it was the picture I wanted to look at yesterday I took a good look and noticed there were three people i smile at this I know it`s of Skyler,Max and myself.

I smile and look to Sky "So Max drew an imaginery family what`s bad about that?"

She shakes her head "It`s not an imagenary family it`s of you ,me,and her."

I put a face of curiusoty "So where`s mom,dad and Daniel at?"

She looks at me "Max said that they aren`t part of our new family. I mean here does she come up with this stuff at?"

I shrug taking another sip of coffee while watchign Skyler get really needs to calm down,I know way to have her calm down.

**An image of me stripping Skyler`s clothes off while she`s taking off mine,I pull down her panties to her ankles,spread her legs apart and start pumping into her,while she`s yelling my name, in pure pleasure.**

I feel myself growing hard so I think of the nuns at the orphange which has me go limp.I put a hand on Skyler`s shoulder and look her in the eyes`s "I will talk to Max to see why she thinks it alright, so just calm down."

Skyler nods her head at me,I resisted the urge to kiss her,their will be plenty of make up times.

Sky get`s up adn heads for the stair`s but stop`s before entering the hall of where the bedrooms are "When I am done with my shower would you like yo help me with breakfast?"

I nod my head "Sure but how come mom won`t do it?"

Sky only shakes he rhead "Mom doesn`t cook on weekends." With that she headed upstairs.

I go back in the kitchen,pouring out the coffe in my mug before putting it in the dish washer.I head for the living room,search for the remote turn up the vlume and switch from nick to the news.I can hear Sky`s footsteps before she closes the bathroom door locking it.

I know it`s been a while well the thing in bold is my attempt at a erotic thing tell me if I did good or not.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own

Sky`s POV

I woke up with the lights blinding me ,because of this I closed my eyes only to open them again.I started to blink to get used to it once I did I noticed Max was near me.I was shocked since I thought she was sleeping opposite me.I tried to get up but Max was hugging me I tried to get her to loosen up to no avail.

I carefully maneuvered out of her grasp and got off the couch only to land on my butt.I heard a chuckle and saw Ethan standing with a cup of coffee,I smile at him.I get up remembering the drawing Max had made,I made an unnoticeable way of going upstairs getting the colorful drawing I hid.I got to Max`s room folding the paper in half to make sure that he would not see it. As I walked down the steps I did not see Ethan so I went into the kitchen sitting his dad`s spot at the table.

I walk slowly to the chair on his right just staring at him as he sips his coffee, he soon tires of it and ask`s me a question.I answered it by unfolding the paper and and laying it out in front of him, he put`s down his coffee to take a good look at he observed it I observed his facial expressions which at first were blank then they turned into a smile and knowing him it was a twisted sorta way.

He asked me if Max had created an imaginary family at which I shook my head no,that it was our family in stick figure form.I pointed out me and him then Max in the middle of the two of us. I started to start ask question after question stressing my self out more ,until Etan had put a comforting arm on my shoulder saying he would talk to Max.

I smiled at him getting up feeling a little warm by our closeness, I headed for the stairs planning out what I would do.I was headed for the stairs but not before asking Ethan if he would help me cook breakfast he said yes asking another nodded and I left for my room being as quite as I can to not wake the others.I am not sure at what I will make but hopefully Ethan will help.

There you go tell em what you think


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own

So sorry that I have not, updated in a while , I am going to put up two chapters

Sky POV

Ethan and myself were making breakfast, I must admit that it was quite fun, Max had waken up. She looked at the two of us, upset, she then started to cry and run to her bedroom.

I was making pancakes so I turned off the stove and put down the spatula only for Ethan to follow right behind her. I looked at the stairs wondering if I should go up their, I mean a lot of things have been going on and-no what am I thinking.

Ever since that incident Ethan has been by my side it won't be right to think bad things of him, then again how did she break her ankle?"

"Morning Sky" I heard Danny say slash half yawn, tiredly. I hear the chair scrape the hard wood flooring we have. I put some of the already done pancakes on a plate for him knowing he likes to start out with two. I put the pancakes out in front of him; I noticed he sat at the head of the table which I thought was cute. He looked around "Where's you little helper?"

I went back to the stove, turning it back on "She's a little upset, she ran crying to her room, and Ethan is talking to her." As soon as I said this, I heard the chair go back fast, Danny was right by my side, he grabbed me and dragged me towards the stairs.

"Danny let go of me, I have to finish cooking." I said, getting his hand off of me.

"No you don't understand something is up, I don't think we should leave him alone with her." He said, getting her arm and pulling her once again.

I looked at him "Are you sure you're not jealous?" I said smiling at him.

I did not see his face, but the way he sighed I knew he rolled his eyes, just as we made it to Max`s door, the two stepped out of the doorway, with Max smiling.

I looked to Danny, with an "I told you so." Look and went to Max "Are you okay?" Max shook her head yes, and then hugged me, which I gratefully returned. I looked to Ethan, but his eyes were on Danny, I grabbed Max`s hand and walked to the stairs.

We all made it to the kitchen area, I let go of Max`s hand and went to the pancakes that were on, I checked them, they were a little over done.

I put them on a serving plate, I then feel Max poking my side, and I look at her "Yes Max?"

She signs "Can I help to?" And just to make sure I don't say no, she put's on a puppy pout.

I nod, smiling she jumps up and down, "Woah, woah calm down. You can help with cracking the eggs okay." She nodded her head, and went to the table in her spot, though Danny was sitting in it, I turned to get the eggs from the fridge. Once I changed back I saw Danny in the next seat over and Max sitting right by Ethan's side. I turned my back for like a minute or two, what could have happened in that small window frame?

I put the eggs my Max, and then got a bowl for her to put them in, I kicked the trashcan over to her as well.

I went to get the knife while doing so I watched the others, Max signed to Ethan if he would help her, I was shocked by this. She asks Danny to help her, I looked to him, and he put his head down, and left, towards the living room.

I put down the meat, and went after him, only for Ethan to grab my hand; I fell on his lap, which made Max giggle at. I looked at him mad "Why did you do that?" I said while struggling to get up, only for him to get a grip on me.

"I'm helping you, he`s a guy, which mean he won't want to sit down and talk about it. It means that he will go be by himself alright, so let him have some time by himself and if you still have that nagging feeling then go and nag."

I think about what he said and know it's true; I get up, succesly this time and go back to cooking, Danny on my mind.


	11. What are you doing here?

I do not own

Sky POV

The rest of the morning was quite normal, after we had cleaned up, Danny had came back, and mom and dad were up as well.

After some time of us kids watching what ever was on we soon spread out, Danny went out side to play with some of his friends, Max went to color, and Ethan had soon left. The strange part was how, while we were alone, how it seemed like he was just staring at me, it just put me off.

Once he left I waited ten minutes, I then went right up to his room, and I didn't knock since his door was open. I looked at how his walls were adorned with his paintings. His back was to me towards an easel, finishing a painting. I looked at one of his paintings, it looked to be a lioness sleeping, she was dreaming of a cub. I turned to ask Ethan about it, until I noticed he was right their.

"Like it?" He asked.

I nodded my head "What happened to the cub?" I ask, walking over to his side.

Ethan looks at the picture before looking at me "This tells how a cub was taken from poachers, the mothers is sad, the reason for the tear, and while dreaming the cub uses all that his mother has taught him, fighting the poachers, and once she wakes up, he is right by her side." Ethan explains

I smile "Nice ending, wish it was true in reality." I say looking at him.

Ethan shrugs his shoulders, going to back to the chair "For me I had a happy ending." I nodded my head, getting at what he meant.

I was about to ask him something until Max went to the door, she signed that some one was at the door. We both came out of the room, Max right behind us. I opened the door smiling "Sister Abigail, come in, I `ll get my parents."

I let her in, I noticed that Ethan had stayed back a little bit; I shook it off, and went to where the piano was.

I noticed mom was their, glasses on, and writing things down "Mom?"

She jumped a little, but looked at me "Yes Sky, baby?"

"Sister Abigail is here, in the living room." I tell her, wondering what was going on.

She stopped writing notes to look at me, then her watch "Already?" She gets up, tells me to get dad, and keep us kids out of the living room.

I do get dad, then tell Max to go to her room, I walk up the steps, but stop once I notice Ethan is not behind me, I go back, dragging him up the `s quite heavy emotionless, so I only get to Max`s room.

She smiles at us, I smile as well, she comes to hug us "Matb! Oteli! She says I look at her strangely; Ethan not only smiles at her, but hugs her as well.

I'm shocked not only because she speaks, which is rare, but another language entirely, I look to Ethan, but he's to busy praising her.

Ethan POV

Once I gave a look to the boy, he moved so my daughter could sit, he left after she asked me to help. After breakfast everyone was up, Danny had even called some of his friends over, I was watching my angel, as she watched to me, the way she acted I knew, she knew, I love our little games.

I soon leave, going to my room, I will finish the painting of me and Sky, it is getting good, and I just can't wait to actually act out us on the kitchen counter, dog style. While the lights are on though it looks entirely different, which is good.

As I paint away, I can't help but watch the clock, ten minutes it took her, to come up. I continued to paint, as she looked at my paintings, I found a good stopping point and got up, I noticed she was staring at one particular painting.

I asked her if she liked it, not only did she like it but she was interested in the story I had created for it as well.

She was about to question me on something, until Max had shown up, she said someone was at the door. We both went to get it, the minx being faster then me, I was quite glad she was, Sister Abigail was here. What was that bitch doing here? I went over my stay in my head, while doing so I watched every move she made.

Sky left to get our parents; she looked at me "How are you Ethan?" She said smiling

I stayed emotionless, "Fine what are you doing here?" I said with hate in my voice.

She ignored my question, looking to Max "Who is this cute little girl?"

"Max, she`s deaf." I said explaining, why Max would not answer

Before Abigail could say anything else, mother and father had shown up, they told us kids to go up to our rooms. I was at the stairs, trying to listen in, Sky pulled me into Max`s room though.

I stayed on the subject until; Max had said the two important words I taught her, I smiled and spinned her around.

The two foreign words are Mother and father in Russian. Tell me how I'm doing, I really am not sure.I think this chapter sucks,I have been off,and have a major headache after writing this tell me if I`m wrong or right.


	12. Sibling Bonding

I do not own

Sky

I watched as we played house,and guess who are the parents,that`s right me as Matb!Ethan as Oteli!. I asked Ethan about this and he said that he taught her some Russian,and would be happy to teach me some.I agreed,wanting to know what he would say,when he uses Russian.

Danny had soon came in,grabbing me ,and having me leave.

We ran past mom,dad,and Sister Abigail,Danny threw my coat at me,and rushed me out into the cold.I gave him a heated glare,he ignored me,took my hand,and took me towards the stopped and that`s when I pushed him "What is your problem?"

Danny looked at me hurt,pointing to where the house was "He is my problem!" He said shouting angrily

I looked at him with concern,but asked interested "How is he your problem?"

Damien looked at me as if I was stupid to ask this "He is ruining everything." He said tears about to spill

I walked to him,putting my arms around him "How is he ruining things?" I asked Danny shook his head,not wanting to tell me,I had him look at me "You want me to listen and believe you I`m here,ears wide open."

He nods his head "Ok this morning at breakfast,when I sat in the second seat,he looked at me with so much hate and loathing,plus the way he looks at you and Max it-"

"What!" I said shocked ,I mean I thought he was,but thought it was my imagination,turns out it wasn't.I focused on the problem at talking to myself I had walked away from Danny so I looked at him "How does he stare at us?"

Danny looked at me "With you it`s this strange look of love,or lust,but with Max it`s like a fathers gaze." He said trying to explain things

"Fathers Gaze?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

He was about to go further in detail until we heard snow crunching,we looked to where the sounds were coming was Max and Ethan,with Max skipping deeper into the woods,we waited till we could not here the snow crunch of their weight,before talking again.

Ethan POV

I was proud of my little girl,though it could not have made me feel any better about sister Abigail, being worst part is how my parents were not schocked by her showing up,it had gotten worst when Danny had taken Sky,though after some thinking it seemed like a good thing.

I looked to Max who was playing with ehr dolls "Do you want me to leave?" She shakes her head no,proving her point by hugging me,tightly.

I got her to let go of me,and signed to her "The lady downstairs is coming to take me you help me keep her away?" Max smiled at this,we went downstairs,I noticed that when Max was shown they kept talkign,but once they saw me,they quited down.

We went to the doorway me helping Max,then I put on my coat,I opened the door for Max,then closed walked through the dense part of the forest area,hearing Danny`s and Sky`s voice,because of the area I could only hear them,not understanding what they were saying.

Max and myself walked pass them,to Danny`s tree house,once we mad it I told Max that I`d be right back.I left toward home takign a different way,I slipped into the garage, getting some gloves,.As I left,I smiled as Sister Abigail was leaving,I made it back to Max taking an even different route.

Once I made it to Max,we headed to the road way,while walking I saw a branch,I picked it up bringing it with us.

End

Should I add the scene of the adults talking yes or no?


	13. Vote for Ethan & Sky

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	14. A reason

I do not own

Ethan "Vote for me or do you not want to see how I shall gain my family?" He says with a smirk

Sky looks at him "What family?"

Danny: See I told you something was up! We have to tell mom and dad."

Ethan looks at him, with hate, which has Danny hide behind Sky.

Sorry no Max,I would n`t know how to put her in the you want more tell me how you want this to end,Sky going with Ethan or her turning away from him.


	15. A present for voting

I do Not own Voting is done and over with to say thank you a new chapter

Ethan POV

I told Max that we would scare her to make sure she would never return, Max smiled at this, liking my idea. I told Max how she'll walk in the middle of the road, when I tell her, and then move her to safety.

She looked to me in fear, but I reassured her, telling her that us three will go to the park. She smiled at this, waiting for the car, I soon heard it, and five minutes later, I watched the car coming, fast.

I waited, calculating all that would go on, I tapped Max on the shoulder, she slowly walked onto the road, I hid behind a tree, and I heard the car's tires make screeching noises, before a crashing noise. I soon heard her feet, running to Max who was now crying, I hated not being their, to comfort her, but I soon will be.

"Max are you alright? Why are you here…alone? She asked

I came out from behind the tree, walking silently behind Sister Abigail, Max looked to me, which made Sister Abigail turn as I stuck her. I grabbed Max dusting her off, making sure she was really okay, once she was, I went to Abigail.

I began hitting her, with the piece of branch, once she was sure to be dead I dragged her body to a place where no one could see, Max skipping after me. I stopped at Daniels house, waiting for Max who looked tired, I told her to stay as I took the gloves off, putting them in my coat pocket, climbing up, I found a loose floorboard, putting them in, and climbing down.

I had to go back to the road, I carried Max, she`s sniggled closer to me, for warmth, I saw the pieces, slowly going down to get them, I threw them into the stream that would take them miles away from here in just an hour. I walked back home, we finally made it home, as soon as I opened the door, I ran into Sky.

"I was just about to go looking for you two." She said looking at Max, with a motherful eye, stepping back, I enter the house, kicking the door close. "Mind helping me?" I say looking to grabbed Max,then I began to unzip her coat, once she was out, Sky went to the stairs, going to Max`s room.

I followed afterwards, careful to grab the family camera, I slowly walked into the bedroom, not making the slightest of noise, I readied the camera, and I opened the door, linking what I saw.

It was Sky right beside a sleeping Max, then was sleeping on her lap. "Sky." She looks up as I take the picture, I checked it liking it, smiling at how beautiful the two were, and I looked to see Sky, blushing.

"Delete that." Sky said, I frowned "Why?"

"I hate it when people take my picture. "Sky whined

I shrugged "To bad it's for a project." I say leaving to my room, I walked to my bed room I stopped when I heard movement, going closer to my room, the door was cracked open. I slowly pushed the door open, careful of any creaking, Danny`s back to me, he was looking through my closet, for "evidence".I smirked thinking of my paintings

I looked to him, waiting for him to notice, he finally did, he slowly turned to medi picked him up, by his shirt, pushing him back, up on the wall, "Stay out of my room." I growl

"You hit me I'll show Sk-"

"You really think she will belie you,she`ll just think that they are fake." I say liking the fear in his eyes

"Mom and Dad will-"Danny tried to say "They won't be here for long Daniel." I said before throwing him to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own

I looked through the closet making sure nothing was misplaced, once I was sure of it, I put things back to the way I like them. I mostly stayed in my room, drawing, I soon heard piano music, playing horribly. I soon grew tired of painting once I finished three.

I dried my brushes, putting them in their rightful place, once I put everything away; I climbed into bed deciding to take a nap. I dreamed of Sky, Max and myself as a family, Skyler holding a child I "found", we named her Esther; she had beautiful black hair that shined beautifully in the light.

I also dreamed of me pile driving Sky, on our bed room, me thrusting into her, both of us getting closer to climax, we cum together, saying the others name out loud,Sky falls asleep on my chest, I pull the covers over us, holding Sky protectively ,before falling asleep.

*End Dream*

"Ethan! Ethan! Wake up!" Sky says

I opened my eyes ,hearing my angel's voice ,at first she's all fuzzy ,I wait for my eyes to adjust ,they focus in on Sky's face.

I rub my eyes, "What is it?" I ask tiredly

"Dinners done and Max wants to go to the park." I nod my head ,getting up, I feel cold air on my chest, I guess I was hot, so I took off my shirt.

I noticed Sky was staring at my chest, "When do you work out?" She asks while lightly touching my abs

I shrug "I used to do a lot at the orphanage, but since I've been here I only walk or run." I say getting up, I walk past Sky, going to my dresser, taking out a shirt, and putting it on. I turn to Sky; she's looking at my wall of pictures, I'm glad that I slept with the lights on. I walk to the door "So what's for dinner?" Sky looks at me "Oh I'm not sure, mom didn't say."

She says walking over to me, she leaves my bedroom, walking down the hall, I close my door ,smelling Sky's pheromones in the air, I feel myself already getting hard, I think of something else, once I feel going away, I start walking through the hall, going down stairs, I walk to where the dinner table is. "Mother" and "Father" at the heads seat, my "brother" is sitting on the left side, along with my baby girl, who smiles at me. I sit on the right side, where Sky is; Max gets out of her seat and runs over to me, I pick her up, putting her on my lap. I put spaghetti on my plate, along with green beans, rice and corn. I did the same with Max's place, but with smaller proportions "Ethan can you please put Max down, she`s not a baby." Kate said, while sighing at the same time

Max circled around me, clinging onto my neck into my shoulder "It's alright, you can sit with me."

Kate was about to say something, until she got a look from her husband, she gave him a look that meant "We'll talk later."

I mentally smirked, while giving Max some food, when I put green beans on her utensil, Kate told me how she doesn't eat them, she closed her mouth, when Max did eat them, opening her mouth for more.

Once dinner was finished we were all in the living room, "father" was in his reclining chair, Kate and Daniel were sitting on the couch with us, I was on one side, Max on my lap, Sky on my left, then the other two.

Once what ever show we were watching came off, Kate stood up, going towards us, Max saw this, and started making noises while holding onto my shirt. Kate was grabbing onto Max, though she was clinging onto me, Sky stepped in "I'll help Max take her bath,mom."

She said reaching for smiled, and let Sky pick her up, I watched as Kate's eyes began to water, she slowly walked to the stares, I heard her crying, Sky looked guilty ,I told her I'd talk to mom, while she gives Max her bath, she thanked me and went upstairs.

I felt eyes on me, I raised an eyebrow towards Daniel, questioning him, he looked to his father, though the idiot couldn't how bad things are going to get. I hears the bathroom door close, and water running, I heard the two giggling .I said an uncaring good night, I went to the parents bedroom, hearing Kate sob, I smiled walking into Sky's room. I looked around her room it's like any other girls room; I hoped she would be like any other girl and have a diary. I searched around the room, being careful, so I put things away as I pick them up.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own

Ethan POV

I finally return to my room, my search was useless. I could not find anything that looked like a diary. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door "Come in" I say smiling, when I saw Max, I pick her up, bringing her up on my bed.

"How was your bath?" She replied that it was fun and now she smells like lilies, she put her head underneath my nose, to smell. "You do smell wonderful." I say smiling at her.

"That's good seeing as how it took three times." I look to Sky whose clothes were wet; I looked to Max and then Sky. "What happened?" I ask curiously, Sky walked to my bed, sitting on one leg, and having the other swing back and forth.

"Max decided right, when I was washing her hair to be a fish, so she started splashing water on me. Saying she was a fish squirting water out." I laughed seeing clearly seeing, the image in my head "She splashed you good huh." I said looking her up and down, her wet shirt, soaking, sticking to her body. Her breasts I can see clearly especially her nipples, that I want to suck and bite on. "Have you spoken to mom?" Sky asks putting wet hair in a ponytail, I shake my head no. "I was just about to knock, when I heard crying, so I figured she needed space." Sky nodded her head, soon Max had started saying something to fast for me to read "Slow down Max I can't read that fast."

Max sighed and then started spelling it out but slower, "Ok tomorrow we will go to the park." I said playing with her hair. Max looked to Skyler, who nodded her head "Yes I'll come to. Do you want Danny to come?" Sky asks

Max shakes her head no, while scooting closer to me.

"Ok Max then it'll just be us three." Sky said getting up, she held out her hands, "Bed time kiddo."

Max clinged to me again, "Seeing as how you got drenched giving her a bath, you should relax,i`ll tuck her in."

Sky smiled,"Okay, thanks", she kissed Max a goodnight kissing the forehead, and me on the cheek, after she did, she ran into her room, you could hear the slamming of a door.

"Momma, daddy" Max said

I smiled to Max "Yes, we are your new parents, now time for bed." I said getting of the bed, with Max in my arms, going to her room. I tucked her in, saying sweet dreams, and making sure she took out her ear piece. I turned on her night light, leaving the door ajar, and heading to my bed.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own

turned off the TV,looking at the clock,noticing they have been gone for two hours.I stood up,grabbing my coat heading out the door,only to bump into a sleeping Max and tired Ethan.I took Max out of her coat ,checking over her I know it seems silly ,but at times I feel like her mother.I took Max upstairs ,putting her in my bed humming a soft tune.I seriously feel like her mother,without the prejudice.I really have to talk to Danny,though he`s in Ethan`s room looking for "evidence".  
As I played with Max`s hair,I heard Ethan say my name.I looked up,only for my picture to be taken,I blushed though I was upset "Get rid of it." Ethan just smiled saying "no it`s for a project." before heading to his room  
"Damn he`s still in their." I said out loud,I felt Max move I look to see her beautiful brown sleepy eyes staring at me. "What`s wrong?" She asked/signed  
I shook my head,telling her to go back to sleep,hiding the fact I was nervous about something.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I have not updated but I was getting ready for GenCon, if you don't know what it is look it up its awesome.

Sky was on the stands cheering on Ethan along with everybody else; Max even had the school flag waving it. They were waiting for the opposing team to shoot their two shots, the shooter missed the first try but the second shot he got making the score 21 to the home crown was yelling "Go Ethan! Go Tyler!" Ethan and Tyler worked together to get the ball from the opposing team.

Tyler dribbled the ball to their side of the court; he faked a shot, throwing the ball to Ethan. Ethan grabs the ball, dodging an opposing player and shoots the basket, the position he was in got them three points. The opposing team got the ball trying to score before time ran out; they kept playing cat and mouse until the buzzard came. We all cheered, seeing as how the game was on a Sunday tons of people will be taking about it all week. We congratulated Ethan and Tyler, waiting for the two since we'd drive Tyler home, but not before stopping to get dinner.

Locker room/showers

The boys congratulated and cheered, giving high fives to Ethan and Tyler. "Told you we'd make a great team." Tyler said with pride as he undressed

Ethan nodded his head wiping the sweat off with the last clean towel. "Yeah your right, they stood no chance." Ethan said undressing as well.

The two went to the showers; they washed and dressed in fresh clean clothes. As they dressed Tyler wanted to continue talking.

"You're tight with Sky right?" Tyler asked as he put the dirty jersey in his bag.

Ethan eyed him suspiciously as he asked the question "Yes we are close why doe sit matter to you?"

Tyler eyed him with a smile "Why don't you be a good friend and hook me up?"

Ethan stopped putting on his belt, momentarily, before continuing to clothe himself "Why would I do such a thing?"

Tyler laughed "Dude we just won a game together, besides its all part of my plan." He said smiling.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at him "Your plan?"

Tyler closed his locker, spraying cologne on himself before throwing it in his bag. "Yes date the girl you've been with since middle school, marry her, get a million or billion dollar contract from a lot of away games, but before I leave I knock her up, then have a girl on the side, die happy." He said with pride

Ethan was holding his water bottle so tightly it busted open, having the remains of Gatorade spill over the twos shoes and floor.

Tyler laughed "Whoa dysfunctional water bottle!" He said as he zipped his bag.

Ethan roughly grabbed his bag "Let's go!" He growled, he ignored the cheers that everybody gave him, heading to where his two angels were.

Once he made it to the car, Max and his mother gave him a hug, Ethan only gave a true hug to Max, Kate wondered what was wrong, Jon patted him on his back, Sky hugged Ethan, who seemed more relaxed in her arms.

Tyler soon showed up, he petted Max on her head, messing up her hair which she hated. He walked towards Sky dropping his bag, Ethan reluctantly let go of Sky. Sky smiled "Congrats Tyler." Tyler smiled hugging her and holding her longer than necessary.

Max looked at him mad, and she noticed the look of her new father; she started pulling on Tyler's pants leg. "Max stop that!" Kate reprimanded her signing it and telling her. Ethan pulled Skyler away from him "Okay let's go kicking the Shiners butts made me hungry."

The family agreed, even Danny, Ethan knew he was going to kill that boy but how and when. "What nachos and hotdogs didn't fill you up?" Tyler joked as he got into the car.

"Don't joke about something as serious as starvation." Sky said teasingly as she got Max into her car seat.

Tyler followed wanting to sit with the girls, until Ethan pushed him to sit in the back with Danny. Tyler was upset by this, but figured Ethan was just being an older brother. Kate started the car, "Do you want to call your parents to see if they want something?" Jon asked.

Tyler shook his head "No they have been sleeping and feeling jet lagged for the past two days."

Ethan thought of what to do about the boy it would be hard for him to disappear quickly. Ethan just got angrier and angrier at hearing his speech; did he really think HE was going to marry her? Did he think that he would also taint her AND cheat on her? Sky is a goddess and shell be treated as one as long as he is around.

They stopped at Bob Evans, they all got out, Tyler raced to get the door opened, opening and bowing to Sky, who laughed at him. They got seated in the back, with the parents at the head seat Ethan on the left side with Max and Sky. The other two boys on the other was in the middle of the two, who was smiling and was happy and content.

They ordered what they wanted, even talking about things here and their, what really made their night was when an elderly couple approached them.

"Excuse me?" An elderly woman said walking up to Kate

Kate looked at her, wiping her mouth daintily "Yes?"

"My husband and I just thought that you had the cutest granddaughter and you two make the cutest couple." She said looking at the three

Kate chocked on air "let me clear some things up for you that is not my granddaughter and they are not together."

The elderly woman looked at Ethan to Sky and to Max "Are you sure?"

Kate stood up outraged "Yes I am sure they are both my daughters."

The woman looked at her "Pity." She walked away

The husband looked at Ethan and Sky "I know you to will be together and will soon have one of your own, but not too soon." With that the elderly man left giving a knowing look to Ethan before leaving.

Kate sat down "I can't believe those two! I am not even hungry I just want to leave." She said looking out the window.

thats all i got tell me what you think or what you want to see


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I have not updated but I was getting ready for GenCon, if you don't know what it is look it up its awesome. I do not own

Tyler was the first to speak "I wonder how she could think that."

"It's not that hard to see, Skylar and Max have the same hair color tine. While mom's hair isn't exact because max and Sky share the same genes." Danny said pointing to his parent on the genes part. "Also Sky also has the same facial structure as Max. " Danny said eating his chicken fingers.

Ethan liked how Daniel explained the couples reasoning, and how he's said things that he himself has known and repeated. Ethan rethought on killing the boy and wanted to take him under his wing. "Oh and what about me?" Ethan said liking Danny more and more tonight.

Danny ate some fires, before answering "Max looks at you with fatherly pride, and she has the same eye color as you as well, just lighter. Plus you wiped her mouth and cut up her pancakes. You both coddled her like you two were new parents, plus a lot of teenagers are having kids so you can see why."

Sky blushed and smiled at what her brother said "I didn't relies them, it`s just I'm used to doing that." Sky said looking at her upset mother.

Kate looked from the window to her daughter "I know what you mean but still she had no right." Kate said upset.

Sky smiled "How true mom, well we should get going." Sky said getting up

They all agreed getting up, Kate made sure to grab Max's hand when they had to go in the parking lot. When they dropped Tyler off, he took a long time because he said goodbyes to them as if they were family. Tyler even called Max his sister and Ethan and Danny his brothers. Ethan and Danny were looking at him, upset especially when he touched Sky's cheek.

They made it home; they were all exhausted so they retired to bed. Danny stopped Ethan as he went to his room "Just to let you know if you and Sky were together it would be better than Tyler." He then left for his room.

Ethan smiled saying a "Thank you" as Danny closed his door; he liked the child and wanted to make sure he took him under his wing as well. Ethan went to his room, putting on his bed clothes, once his mother came to check on him and went to bed herself. He went to Max's room, waking her up explaining how Danny would be in the was confused like the first time, though once she understood she only had one question to ask. "Do I call him brother or uncle?" Ethan didn't have to think about it "Uncle."

Max looked at him "Why?" Ethan sat down on her bed, picking her up and putting her on his lap. "Danny is a lot older than you and with Sky` sage it would not make sense. Also with our accumulating family we will need all the help we can get. Now go to sleep." He tucked her in, kissing her on the cheek and leaving to his room.

Sky's bedroom

Sky could not go to sleep; she kept rethinking on what Danny said. Did she really look like she could be a mom, further more Max's mom? Sky smiled when her mother came in, she straightened up. "Hey mom I am so sorry what that couple said." Sky said looking sorry.

Kate nodded her head, walking towards the bed, she played with Sky's hair a s she sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's okay though I do understand what Danny said. I mean with the whole thing about college and my addiction you stood up and took care of her. Though, sadly you weren't able to enjoy a part of childhood yourself." Kate said playing with her night gown now. "It's okay though from now on you shall be a kid gain, before time runs out." Kate said kissing her on the forehead and bidding her goodnight.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own thank

Ethan watched Daniel for the next couple of week's .He noticed that Daniel was popular with the crowd; some of the cheerleaders liked him at the middle school. He helped Danny with his homework, basketball skills, and with the girls. Danny said he didn't like any girls, Ethan knew he was lying when Jane had came over for their project; Ethan was listening to them in the kitchen, while watching just shook his head at his little brother,either the boy didn't talk or he stuttered .Thankfully the girl was just as nervous around him as well,which helped his Ethan was watching Zombie land ,but his mind was elsewhere.

Ethan POV

He then thought of Jane,she would be a great aunt to Max; shed` warmed right up to Sky. Once Sky's down from her homework, they'll meet, like one another, I kill Tyler and we will all live happily ever after. Genius! I should start with living condition, and money I wonder where Sky has ever wanted to live. A doorbell soon woke me from my thoughts; I opened the door, a boy just walked right past me. I grabbed him by the back of his collar, slamming him into the wall "What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled in a sick sort of way.

The boy looked at me "Get your hands off of me!" He yelled but not even as close to my yelling, I smiled laughing at the poor child. He did not know who he was dealing with; I let him go only to put my hands around his neck.

I cut his air off, squeezing his throat tighter, enjoying it until I heard a feminine voice. "Marcus what are you doing here? "

Jane asked clearly surprised, "Marcus?" I repeated looking to Danny and Jane.I looked at Danny his eyes had the same look as me. He did not make any move to stop me,he seemed to be smiling.I tighten my hold,liking the e way Danny looked,he seems to be the sound of the boy ,as he slowly started to lose consciousness.

"Ethan let him go!" Sky said running over to us, "Ethan your hurting him!" Sky said as she grabbed my hand,that was around the boy`s tried to pry my fingers off,to no avail. I looked at her noticing the way her eyes looked,before letting go.

I headed to my bedroom, slamming the door,so loud knowing that they all jumped.I noticed that Sky was helping him up.I sat on my bed ,mad, though I do know she doesn't like violence. Damn that boy, knocking on the door as if he was the police,waltzing in, coming in unannounced.

Me and Danny need to bond,me and him can do a little project ,but i still need to think of money.I know some people in ussia still,I did some thing with them,they still owe me.I looked at my door as I heard , a silent knock on my door.I sighed knowing it would be Sky ,it would be a good time to see her thoughts on my "behavior".

I took of my short,opeining the door,making sure the lights were on "Yes Sky?"

Sky clearly had something to say,until she noticed my appearance "Wheres your shirt?" She asked eyes on my chest,perfect I could use this somehow.


	22. Esther

I do not own

Ethan POV

I shrugged my shoulders "I got hot. What do you want?" I say a little rudely towards her.

She`s taken back since I have never responded this way "Well you seemed pretty upset ,why did you do that to Marcus, Tyler`s little brother?"

"That`s his little brother?" I yelled holding her shoulders

"Yes, he didn't tell you he had one?" Sky asks looking at me.

"No,he failed to mention it to me while we were at the game and during practice." Ethan said sitting on his bed. "Theirs two of them." He whispered He looked to Sky "Does he have a sister?"

Sky nodded her head "Yeah, a newborn only a two days old she`s adopted though." Sky said sitting on the bed. "Why ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Just thinking that's all."

Sky nodded "Next time just relax,ya know be cool." She said leaving my room,closing the door behind her.

I went to my planner slash bible writing down the new information. "Only two days old." He repeated out loud over and over.

He looked at the picture of them all "We found our little girl," He said looking at the picture of Sky and Max.

2 DAYS LATER

They were all dressing up nice since they were going to Tyler`s house for felt weird having her mother dress Max instead of her doing it. She just sat on the end playing with her hair or the edge of her dress. "You really need to relax." She heard Danny say as he walked down the step. "Our brothers right,sis you do need to relax." Ethan said as he came off the last step.

Sky looked at the two of them noticing that they were dressed similar,but it was nice not them dressing like twins or was more professional while Danny's was a more sport jacket look. "Looking god you two." Sky said hugging them both "It seems you all wanted to match." Our father said as he came down the stairs.

I noticed what he meant Daniel and my black clothing along with Sky`s black simple dress.I smiled the only thing that would be perfect would be if Max was wearing black course when I heard a ready I wasn't shocked to see her in a light blue noticed that she was different from her new family so she started movign in Kate`s arms.

"Black!" She yelled pulling on her blue ribbons and having them come out. "Max stop." Kate warned but Max ignored her.n"Black!" She continued to yell trying to take off her dress, which was tied in the back. Sky went to take Max in her arms ,which made Kate take a step back. "I got it Skyler I`ll change her outfit."


	23. The plans in a rut

I do not own

Ethan

As much as I wanted to take my little daughter then,I could not.I had no money we`d be just like those kids on teen mom but a bigger family,if I wanted everything to go smoothly I had to contact some old friends in Estonia. I just smiled and watched my P`s and Q`s with the family.

I hated how Tyler was sitting next to my future wife, he even tried to get Max to like him who was on his left side. His whole family was counting on his basketball skills, his mother was hinting at Skyler and himself to go out.I can`t believe mother actually thought it was a good idea! I thought she was a little useful but now no,plus I read her mail the college wasn't going to accept her.

I just endured the pain until it was time to go,I stayed silent most of the they think it`s because I am shy around the new people.I watched as Sky and Max were falling asleep on our way hasn't talked to me much, but then again I am not sure where to go in the `s as though I`m in a rut or stuck I need money and I need Sky and me to be really need to be a team when we confront Sky`s parents ,I wonder how distraught she`ll be on me killing them.

I sighed I noticed we were at home,so I gently shook Sky and slightly opened her eyes, only to close them and hang onto me.I smiled "Max wake up sweety. Come on open your eyes for..." I stopped I felt eyes on my person "Big brother." The eyes left me,it was dark so I could not tell who was staring at me.

Sky

I woke up slightly to hear Ethan talking to Max,I faked sleep to hear what he was saying.I analyzed his words Danny was right the words do seem fatherly.I noticed he hesitated when he noticed my eyes were on him, that's a little creepy.

After he got Max out of the car,I got out to following them into the house.I helped Ethan with Max`s jacket.I even opened the door for him,I tucked her in kissing her on the cheek.I could not help but notice the look I was getting from him,I repressed a shiver and left the room.

I closed my door ,thinking all of what Danny told me, maybe he was right after all.I mean the way he was talking and acting all in that one minute. Though maybe it`s not bad since our father is focused on his painting and artworks ,I guess its a good I think it`s bad that he`s stepping up, tomorrow i`ll have a talk with our father , when he wakes me up tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own

Sky POV

We had a discussion on how he paints and how he makes the money by selling his work and other peoples work around the country.I got ready for school helping Ethan with Max`s clothes and breakfast,I also noticed that Ethan had stayed away from me.

I just got ready for school thinking about Ethan and what to do about our little situation.

Ethan POV

I guess I scared Sky off a little by coming off as rude to her. I finally got a hold of my friends Nigul and Paavo our parents weren't doctors but patients that fell in love, we were soon born. First me ,second Nigul and the baby of our little trio Paavo.

They were so excited and wanted to see my fiancée and child along with the rest of the family.

I showed them a picture of all of us at my welcoming party they could not wait to meet Max ,and buy her cute little outfits.I had to hang up since a good time for them was two pm which meant two am here, they said they would get passports and meet me in this cold climate.I am tired of the cold we are going to move somewhere warm we all agreed upon that.

We went to school and once again Sky would cling to me,I did not mind at all.I ignored the looks as always ,I do not see why Sky cared so much about what they thought. After school we all had to wait for Sky and Kate to finish talking to a teacher ,I occupied my time by talking with Max about her uncles. She showed me a beautiful picture that she had done. I promised her that I would show it to them once I got onto the computer. Sky and Kate started walking down the steps,I warned Max and waited for the two to enter the car.

"Sorry about that,now let`s get Danny." Kate said as the two buckled up and she started the car ,we drove to Daniel`s school,I offered to get him.I saw him in the hallway talking to a group of girls,I smiled"Hey Daniel,their you are." Daniel turned along with the girls ,I smiled at him and gave the girls a smile. "Come on before mom freaks out." I looked to the girls "Excuse us ladies." I said giving them another smile, which made them giggle as we walked away Daniel whispered to me that I had to teach him how to do that.

We arrived home I asked Sky if she needed help with her math homework, she shook her head no "Besides you and mom need to work on that music sheet don`t you?" She said with a smirk as she headed up the stairs.

Little vixen I thought as I watched her ass go up the stairs. "Skyler is so right, we haven't even sat down together to decide what type of genre we shall play." Kate said smiling as she sat down on the couch next to me, taking the remote from me and turning it off.

I smiled at her "What type of music do you like to play?" She took a minute to think about it before answering. "I am into classical what about yourself?" I didn't even have to think of my response Rock slash alternative."

She thinks about it "Okay I think in a strange way it should work." I nod my head thinking about how it would sound.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own

Sky POV

We had a discussion on how he paints and how he makes the money by selling his work and other peoples work around the country.I got ready for school helping Ethan with Max`s clothes and breakfast,I also noticed that Ethan had stayed away from me.

I just got ready for school thinking about Ethan and what to do about our little situation.

Ethan POV

I guess I scared Sky off a little by coming off as rude to her. I finally got a hold of my friends Nigul and Paavo our parents weren't doctors but patients that fell in love, we were soon born. First me ,second Nigul and the baby of our little trio Paavo.

They were so excited and wanted to see my fiancée and child along with the rest of the family.

I showed them a picture of all of us at my welcoming party they could not wait to meet Max ,and buy her cute little outfits.I had to hang up since a good time for them was two pm which meant two am here, they said they would get passports and meet me in this cold climate.I am tired of the cold we are going to move somewhere warm we all agreed upon that.

We went to school and once again Sky would cling to me,I did not mind at all.I ignored the looks as always ,I do not see why Sky cared so much about what they thought. After school we all had to wait for Sky and Kate to finish talking to a teacher ,I occupied my time by talking with Max about her uncles. She showed me a beautiful picture that she had done. I promised her that I would show it to them once I got onto the computer. Sky and Kate started walking down the steps,I warned Max and waited for the two to enter the car.

"Sorry about that,now let`s get Danny." Kate said as the two buckled up and she started the car ,we drove to Daniel`s school,I offered to get him.I saw him in the hallway talking to a group of girls,I smiled"Hey Daniel,their you are." Daniel turned along with the girls ,I smiled at him and gave the girls a smile. "Come on before mom freaks out." I looked to the girls "Excuse us ladies." I said giving them another smile, which made them giggle as we walked away Daniel whispered to me that I had to teach him how to do that.

We arrived home I asked Sky if she needed help with her math homework, she shook her head no "Besides you and mom need to work on that music sheet don`t you?" She said with a smirk as she headed up the stairs.

Little vixen I thought as I watched her ass go up the stairs. "Skyler is so right, we haven't even sat down together to decide what type of genre we shall play." Kate said smiling as she sat down on the couch next to me, taking the remote from me and turning it off.

I smiled at her "What type of music do you like to play?" She took a minute to think about it before answering. "I am into classical what about yourself?" I didn't even have to think of my response Rock slash alternative."

She thinks about it "Okay I think in a strange way it should work." I nod my head thinking about how it would sound.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own

Ethan POV

I had recently talked to Paavo and Nigul; they had made it to New York where it is snowing as well. When I was on the phone with them, I heard Nigul complain "We didn`t leave one place for a colder place." I told him to relax and that we shall soon be in California or anywhere else warmer. He asked me about Skyler, at first I did not know how to answer him. After some minutes of thinking I told him "That I loved her.! No one would separate us." They said they understood and said they would come here, and then we would leave this place.

I talked to Danny some more and in no time he will be on my side, and able to convince Skyler ,should she need it.

Danny and myself have been bonding by shooting his guns, Danny is slowly trusting me and every few glances he would give me that "son to father " look. He enjoys it since Max ,has also been showing him some love as a niece,though he thinks it`s his little sister loving him on my part ,I make sure she still calls him Danny,I told her to call him uncle Danny once we leave our home.

Skyler I haven't had to escort Skyler to her classes anymore, I miss our lunch we sit together ,though instead of just two of us its us plus Tyler damn I want to kill him. Does he not think I dont see his hand touching her knee? Plus Skyler blushes every time he does, I resist the hard temptation to grab his hand and break it ,but not before rolling my eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

i do not own

Ethan

I needed to meet with my brothers but the only way we could meet was in public. I would need to get Max and Daniel's help. I walked into Kate's bedroom; I knocked on it, which made her jump. I looked apologetic "Sorry, I was wondering if we could go to the mall?"

Kate looked at me "I can get you what you need, while you're at school. What are you low on?"

I shook my head, walking into the bedroom "Nothing, I jut want us to hang out, do some window shopping, eat a pretzel .Let dad and you have the house without us kids. You know let you have a date day I guess you could say." I say all of this while walking around the bedroom, looking at pictures.

He thinks about it, I can tell I'm not swaying her "Skyler already agreed to it." She looks at me, her decision decided.

"We also agreed to cook you both dinners. The question is did you want us to eat dinner at the mall or eat an early dinner here." I asked walking closer to her.

She thought about it "You can eat the food their, it will be a nice day out for Max and Danny. Just make sure to watch them. When will our dinner be ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I smiled putting my hands behind my back, "Well you have two choices steak or spaghetti."

She looked at me impressed "Since when has Sky known to cook steak?"

I smiled "I know how, cook it on the grill."

She nodded her head "Steak would be a wonderful treat." I nodded my head, bowing to which she laughed at. As I walked out the door.

I grabbed Sky, pushing her into her room, closing the door silently. "We get to go to the mall."

She looked at me, with an eyebrow raised "Yeah right, mom always changes her mind."

I shock my head "Nope, not as long at I cook steak and you stir fry some veggies." I say proudly.

She looked at me "Your kidding."

I shook my head "Nope, now let get the others to help with the dessert, which will be red velvet cake."

She nodded her head, going to tell Danny while I left to go get Max.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own

I smiled as my daughter was playing with her dolls, she offered one to me.I smiled but put it down, she noticed this. "You're going to help with dinner and you'll be able to meet your uncles today." She smiled at this I picked her up and headed down stairs.

Sky had an apron on, while Danny was taking out vegetables. I smiled at this we truly are becoming a family. I still need to find the medical bills for Max, and health records. I smiled and nodded to Danny who smirked when he saw me.

"Sky do you want to make the cake first or-"I got interrupted as both Danny and Max started yelling cake.

Sky smiled "Cake it is lamb chop." She said taking Max out my arms and putting her in her chair.

I went on the porch, lighting up the grill once it got ready I got the steaks ready. I had Danny watch me prepare them, and I put them on the grill. I told him to get his coat as we stayed outside to watch the steaks.

"Aww I want to help with the cake to." He said watching the girls crack eggs.

Sky looked at him, a hand on her hip "Do you really want to help or lick the bowl?"

Danny laughed at her "No I want to help." She looked at him with a really look. He stopped playing with his hair. "Fine, I want to lick the spoon." He said looking to the ground, but his eyes were on her.

She smiled "Fine, I will give you the spoon. Now don't burn the food." I guided him out into the cold "We wont." I closed the door and watched the steaks.

"Has dad ever taught you?" I asked looking at the landscape.

"No, he usually ruins them or orders them from a restaurant." He says while walking to the banister.

I looked at him "Well come here and pay attention." I showed him what to look for and told him that we were cooking them well done.

I glimpsed at Sky, she was mixing all the ingredients in while Max stirred them in. They were at the table since the counter would be too high for Max. Sky must have noticed that I was looking so she looked up.

When we looked at one another, I didn't hear the birds; I didn't hear the steaks grilling. Time seemed to stop for us, I haven't felt it before. I mean I felt our connection but this time it was stronger. I truly wanted her now; I gave the tongs to Danny and went in their.

I kissed her passionately, I looked to Max "Mommy needs you to keep stirring okay." She nodded her head and stayed their as we walked into my bedroom.

I gently laid her on the bed, and slowly took her clothes off as I kissed her. I stopped to let her breath and I wanted to know what she was going to say. I would remember it forever. "Do you want me to flip them now?"

I looked at her quizzically "What?" I blinked and it was all gone I was back outside with Danny tongs in his hand. "Did you want me to flip them now?"

I nodded my head, swallowing "Yeah they seem right." I watched as he flipped them, the way I taught him.

I looked back to Sky who was helping Max put the cake batter into the pan.

The steaks were done, and we were now cooking the vegetables .Well me and Sky were the other two were licking cake batter.

The steaks were done, and we were now cooking the vegetables .Well me and Sky were the other two were licking cake batter.

One the veggies were cooked, I noticed Sky had flour in her hair so I wiped it off. She stayed still and watched my motions. We looked at one another in the eyes again.

"So is the food ready?" Our dad asked us, getting a beer out the fridge.

"Almost daddy, the cake just needs to cook." She said smiling and getting the dishes into the dishwasher.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own

They gave us credit cards and a cell phone saying to be back by nine, it was seven so it was cool. My brothers said they would always be at the mall until it was closed. At six, they said it would be at the food court, thirty minutes after that in front of fountain. At seven, they should be at the candy shop.

"Who wants to look at some shops?" Max jumped up and down grabbing my hand along with Sky` shook his head when Sky offered her hand "I want to look at some of the new games." I answered before Sky could "Sure just stay on this floor and we'll all go to the next one together."

Sky looked at me cross "Mom said we are supposed to stay together."

I looked at her as we walked "Sky relax him and Max are different ages like he really want to be in a doll store most of the time with his freedom."

She looked at me "Alright." We let Max guide us to different stores .As we passed by a candy shop I smiled "Let's go in here." Max smiled and ran in. I looked at the treats .I smiled wider when I saw my brothers Paavo and Nigul. "Paavo Nigul what are you doing here?" I say hugging them.

Sky looked at them "How do you know them?" I smiled picking up Max "These are my brothers. Brothers this is Max and Skyler. Sky smiled getting them "You three don't look alike how you are brothers? Why didn't I see you at the orphanage?"

Paavo answered while Nigul played with Max. "We aren`t blood related but that's not like it matters. Also, I got adopted a year ago, Nigul I had met up with him four weeks ago."

Sky nodded her head understanding.

Max reached for Paavo, who obliged her and picked her up. "You look really young."

Nigul said picking out candy and putting them into bags.

Sky looked at him strangely "Young for what?"

"To be a mother, she is you and Ethan's daughter right?" He asked clarifying

Sky shook her head while laughing "No! No! She's my little sister; you're the second person who has suggested that."

"I was about to be the third who asked that. My second question was going to be when did you leave the orphanage to meet such a great girl? " Paavo said looking at me, while I had paid for some candy, that Max picked out.

Max played with his necklace, I watched as she took out his dog tags. They were his parents Paavo didn't know what to do.

I stepped in, taking Max "Careful sweetie, those are precious to him." Paavo put them back in his shirt.

"Why don't we all talk and get to know one another at the food court, once we get Danny." I suggested putting down my little girl and letting her walk. Sky was teaching my brothers sign language so they can talk to Max.

Sky POV

As we walked to get Danny, I realized they can have a full conversation they caught on quick. "So how long have you been separated?"

"Like I said I was adopted a year ago, a month with being with my family we moved. I regretfully did not say anything to my brothers, wanting a fresh start. Two weeks into being there, I hated it. Loved the warm weather but the atmosphere wasn't right. Going to another day of school, I didn't look up when the teacher said we had a new student. I hear a voice that I thought I wouldn't hear again." Paavo said messing with Nigul`s hair.

I laugh at this, we met up with Danny.

We decided to get Chinese food, I smiled at Max she was normally shy around people but not so much. I stopped eating Lo mein when the cell phone they gave us went off.

"Hello?!" I asked wondering who had called me

"Sky get your brothers and sister, theirs an emergency!" My grandmother shouted sounding frantic.

I look to Max and Danny "Where's Ethan?"

"He went to get some dessert, with our brothers." Danny said looking at me concerned

"Stay here." I ran to find Ethan, hoping they listened to me.

Ethan POV

"She is quite beautiful." Paavo said looking at the sweets.

"Our niece is so tiny." Nigul said I nodded my head

"Yes, they are quite wonderful Danny is even on our side." I said with happiness in my voice.

"Shocking great but shocking. So when will the side effects kick in?" Paavo asked as he picked a slice of cheesecake.

I looked to my watch ""Not sure. Maybe I should have put some more in, did not think her liver was that resilient."

Sky came running to us as we walked back to the table. "Ethan we have to go something bad happened." I nodded my head as I told Sky I'm right behind her. I gave them one of the credit cards "Use it wisely."

They nod their heads, I run after her picking up Max.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own

Sky

We hurried down stairs; I saw our grandmother's car. I went in the front seat while the others got in the back. I asked a lot of questions but my grandmother could not answer many. She said mom had gone into relapse and she almost killed herself. Not only had she drank but drugs to. I wanted to cry but I knew Max was watching me. We could not get to the hospital any faster, I followed my grandmother until I saw dad. I practically jumped in his arms he petted my head. I let the tears flow as he rocked and hushed me. "She promised she wouldn't do this!" I said repeating my self. "I know.I know." He said as a doctor approached us, dad had to leave .I excused myself going to a bathroom.

Ethan

I put Max down, giving her the bag of candy. I felt bad for Sky since I was the cause of her pain. I watched as our father barely did anything to comfort her. I gave Daniel a half hug and stilled as I felt a few tears on my shirt. I went after Sky but not before telling Danny that for right now he can't cry, he has to be strong for Max. Once he nodded his head I ran after Sky, I could not find her I asked a nurse where the ladies bathrooms where. After she gave me a weird look I explained that I had a little girl who had to pee.

I found the bathroom, and knocked on the door "Sky please come out. Come on Sky open the door please?" I ask with desperation in my voice, that I did not know I had.

I was so glad she did I hugged her, guiding her to the cafeteria. Not many visitors were here, mostly staff.I told her to sit down as I bought her apple juice. I let her lean on me "So she promised huh?" Sky nodded her head "I'm sorry she broke her promise." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm just tired of being the one in charge like last time."

"Last time? So this has happened before?" I asked intrigued

She eased off of me "Well yes it's the reason-." She topped talking and looked to the ground.

I had her look at me "Sky you have been carrying this for to long by yourself. Now your not alone I can help you, only if you let me in."

"It's the reason why Max is deaf." This was new to me "She wasn't born deaf?"

Sky shook her head "Me dad and Danny were out doing our own thing .Apparently mom had decided to drink and at the same time Max had went out. I guess he figured she was a big girl she didn't need anyone` help." Sky chuckled darkly while swallowing more juice.

"Normally the ice would hold any one up no problem, but for some reason but some strange reason it decided to break. Max had fallen in, if I hadn't came early then I would have not seen her hand raise up in the water only to fall down." She started crying again, I kissed her on the forehead and check, urging her to go on. Though I was mad and wished I did more pain to her. She did not deserve Max.

"I pulled her out, cradling her while sadly hitting her to make sure she stayed awake. I dragged her to the house, taking off her wet clothes and held her. I called 911, after that ended I plugged in the dryer while also yelling for mom to wake up. She finally did three minutes before the ambulance came around. I went with Max, staying by her side. Grandma stayed with mom and was calling Dad and Danny.

I could not believe what she did, no wonder why Max stays so close to her. She saved her life and stayed with her in the hospital.

No, wonder why she knew this place so well. I hugged her, patting her back "I want you to let me take care of things. You have been carrying this for to long alone. She nodded her head, finished her juice as we walked out the cafeteria. She stopped at a bathroom, wanting to clean her self up.

Sky

I cleaned my face as best as I could. I wanted to do many things cry, sleep, and main one I think I'm about to do is vomit. But Ethan he made me feel better .I never told anyone what happened, Max barely remember and mom blocks it out of her head. Dad paints and gets more job offers away from us. I rinsed my mouth out and went back to Ethan.

He held my hand as we walked back to the others.I felt much more stable when he was with me. I smiled at our grandmother sittign between her and Max. "Where`s dad?" I was shocked by my tone of voice normally so strong but it sounded weak and insecure.

"He left to get coffee." Danny said curled up to me,I petted her head kissing her on the fell asleep came back saying he would stay behind.

Grandma dropped usoff, I was emotionally though she should stay but Ethan stopped didn`t argue with him,he locked the door and put on the security alarm. Danny went to his room,slamming so loud it had me and Max jump.

Max said she was hungry, I said we would eat something and sleep agreed and went to the kitchen , we went to get the blankets.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own

Sky

Ethan cleaned dishes and cooked us food, he had even talked to Danny and got him to come down and eat with us. We were all watching Finding Nemo when Ethan said he'd be right back. We all looked up when he said "Hey Family!" He took a picture of us, and for once, I did not mind. He put the camera down and we went back to the movie. Ethan was holding me while I held Max, Danny was on the other side of the couch. "Do you think mom will get better?" I stopped eating my burger , and Max stopped eating gummy worms. I didn`t know what to say so Ethan spoke up. "Yeah she`ll make it through ,she has to." We liked his answer so we continued watching the movie. I fell asleep though I did not relies I was that tire.

Ethan

They all took to the sleeping pills well, I checked their pulses they were safe. I froze when dads phone rang though, I looked at them they didn't even stir. I slipped out and answered "Hello?" I answered unsure

"We are sorry to call you at such a late hour but we have reason to believe your credit card was stolen today." A female voice said

"Really tell me why you think that." I said while making a sandwich.

"Well you bought a house not in your state and added a substantial amount of money and got another card n a different name." She said saying something as if she were reading it off the list.

"Is the house more expensive than we thought?" I asked ready to curse my brothers.

"No,it`s just that we did not know you were moving." I heard some papers shuffling as I bit into my sandwich.

"Yes,I have started to get popular over seas. The name on the card is my brother he is going to be living with us to help out with the new baby once it comes."

"Congratulations! Boy or girl or twins." She asked excited I stared at Sky's seeping form.

"We aren't sure yet." I said

"Well we are sorry for the inconvenience we put you through, goodnight."

"Not a problem and please send over the paperwork I would like a record for myself." I say with a nice tone.

I hung up finishing my sandwich and went to the office. I searched for two hours and found all our health records and deed to the house. I made copies and kept the real ones with me. I then got a picture of the piano and put it online asking a good price for it.

I called my brothers hotel room "So where moving soon huh ?"I say with a smile on my face

"Hell yeah, it will be great!" I heard Paavo say smiling.

"Any problems with the card?" I ask interested

"Nope,none." He replies

I nod my head "Good."

We started talking about life and what not until I heard yawning; I turned the chair to see Sky. I wondered how much she heard, I hung up the phone. "Hey what are you doing up?" I asked dropping the phone in the chair while getting up.

"I had to use the bathroom." With her tone I could not tell her emotion. I am sure she is tired though.

"What are you doing in dad's office?" She asked walking into the room.

I shrugged "I just wanted some closure." I aid uneasy about my lie. I can lie to anyone but it seems it's getting harder to lie to her. We walked out the room, I closed the door as we walked back. We went on both sides of Max and fell asleep though I was unsure of what Sky heard. I would hate to have to keep her locked up when I killed. That would put a dent in our relationship. I kissed her lightly on the lips and went to sleep.

Sky

I woke up from a full bladder, I was going to go back to the sofa until I heard talking. I walked to see dad's office ,that was strange. I walked to the doorway to see Ethan talking to someone all I caught was "Yes, the new house is bigger." He's going to run, he can't leave he promised he'd stay with us. We are a family! I froze when he noticed I was standing here.I heard a thud and saw the shine of something. He had guided me back to the couch though I knew I had to get up early for the phone.

I woke up but was the last to wake, I walked toward the kitchen where I smelled coffee.I immediately thought dad was back but was mad to see Ethan in dad's seat. I looked at him cross as I got some juice.

"I made pancakes regular and blueberry." I nodded my head, keeping my back to him.

"Sausage and bacon aren`t ready yet." I nod my head ,continuing to nurse my orange juice.

"Want me to make you some coffee?" He asked with hope. I shook my head showing him my cup. I finished it and put it in the sink. I went upstairs going to my bedroom but I stopped as I saw Ethan's room was open. It never is.

"Ethan !" I yelled

"Yes !?" He answered still in the kitchen

"Never mind." I heard nothing else so I went in his room. I moved through the gap of the door. I looked at it it's always clean. I went to his dresser, I saw a bible and picked it up. I took off the rubber band. I opened it and saw pictures, I did not recognize them. Where they his family did he take the picture is that why he wasn't in it? I looked at the back, nothing. I found another picture of a man and woman it seemed the years weren't kind.

I layed them out on the bed and looked at them,I looked at the bag of art supplies mom bought him the day grandma came over. That was a month ago maybe two ,it seemed like he didn't use them.

I jumped as I heard the door slam. Ethan was standing behind the door arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He walked to the bed "Why are you in my room?" He asked with a darker tone.

I could not think of anything "I don't know." I said with a weak tone

"You don't know… so you rude to me this morning and go snooping through my things. Did you and Daniel switch personalities or something?" He asked walking closer to me. I noticed the sleeping mama it was done and hung up. "Until you can think of a reason for being in my room. I ask that you stay out."

End chapter

I am not sure where they should move me your thoughts also tell me your thoughts on these things I ammulling over :

Sky going out with Tyler

Max calling Danny uncle

Danny killing someone

Skyler and stockholm

Tell me! Tell me


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own

Sky woke up and smiled at seeing Esther, she had snuck in again. She just didn't have the heart to take her back to her room. Though Ethan and her had to resort to shower sex. Speaking of her husband and father to her children, she felt his hand on her tiny bump. She slowly got out of bed, walking downstairs, seeing her brothers playing on the couch with six year old Max.

"Hey Sis, morning." They both said at the same time, she smiled at them and kissed Max on the forehead. She went to the kitchen, munching on saltine crackers when she saw Ethan carrying their second youngest. He put the waking child in her highchair, kissing her on the lips before heading to the fridge.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked taking out her organic juice. She shook her head, kissing him on the lips and kissed her daughter on her forehead who giggled.

"Once I'm done with cooking breakfast, I'll come right up." " He said looking her in the eyes. She nodded her head and walked up the stairs. She watched TV, while munching on the crackers. She turned it down once someone knocked on her door, "Come in."

She smiled "Hey, Danny." She said grateful as he closed the door, as she heard the sizzling of meat. "How are you doing?" He asked bringing a chair next to her.

"Not hurling yet." She says with a smile

"Can't believe I am about to have a niece or nephew." He said looking to her stomach.

She looked at it as well "I know… I'm a little nervous."

He looked at her, she has defiantly grown, but so has he. "Don't be we are all here to support you. I mean you're just now showing, the baby is healthy, and we have everything set up. I think I saw Ethan preparing the hospital bag." He said with a little laugh.

She smiled laughing a little "He is prepared, I mean he bought this house, and we have the condo in Florida. He is at the birthing classes, while yet going to work and selling artwork. I hate how I have to sit here, though I am taking those college classes." She took a breath and ran to the bathroom.

Danny followed her, holding her hair and waiting for it to pass. Once it did he helped her up and gave her a cup of water. She walked slowly to her bed, he watched her concerned and went to the mini fridge.

"We have grape and apple left." He said looking at her as she got comfortable.

"Mixture." He nodded grabbing a bottle each and put them on the dresser and mixed them in a cup he, swirled it with a plastic spoon before tossing it away. After he gave it to her ,he looked in the fridge and wrote on a piece of paper what they didn't have.

"I so want some sausage." She wined

Danny laughed at her, until she gave him a look of pity. "I have never heard of a pregnancy having a woman practically turn vegan."

Sky looked at him "Yep only Ethan's child could do that."

"He's not even vegan, he just eats healthy and works out whenever, I have seen that dude leave just to run at 2am." Danny said the door knocked Ethan entered swiftly. Danny and he nodded their head and left.

"You okay?" He asked concerned sitting on the bed and playing with her hair.

"I just want some meat, I would love some mcd's." Sky groaned

He chuckled "You know the baby doesn't like that."

She rolled her eyes "Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"

He thought about it, while staring at Ester's doll on the floor. "I will be happy if it's a boy, especially since that means I won't have to play princess daddy or slip on dolls."

"Legos are worse." She said kissing him, he helped her move onto his lap.

"I recorded episode two of Game of Thrones." She said proudly

His eyebrows raised "Really, I thought you liked Spartacus more?"

She shrugged "I am starting to like it, mostly because they think that poor little girl is a boy. Plus the blond chick's brother is horrible."

He nodded his head "That he is." He kissed her on the lips.

End Chapter

Tell me what you think


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own

"And that is how the first week of living together will be like well for you two. For us it will be managing girlfriends, nieces and a pregnant chick." Paavo said

"Really?" Ethan said laughing a little at his brother's interpretation of how their life will be.

"Well Sky's pregnancy will be different if you don't get her pregnant before we leave."

"Well she might not be, we are fighting now so-"

"So! Go smooth it over." Nigul yelled

"No, she was snooping through my things ,she woke up mad at me. I need to know what she learned last night."

"We also need to find a way to get Esther and her information." Paavo said

I sighed pulling my hair slightly "Yeah I know." He heard Sky running and telling Max, they are here. "Hey ,I got to go she's back." He hung up before they answered and headed downstairs.

He was at the foot of the stairs, watching everyone interact. He noticed everyone was waiting for him. He'd pull a Sky.

"How could you! How could you break your promise to Sky, yesterday was the last day we could have seen you !"

"Ethan-" Sky started

"No! You were crying, Danny was angry at the world and Max thought she wouldn't make it and dad was a mess! I may have not been in this family for long, but we are a family! I have lost too many people to drugs and alcohol I am not losing another." He started up the stairs

"Ethan…I'm sorry." She said with a weak voice, he heard her boots and soon he was in a hug. She strongly smelled of hospital and medicine he really needed to wash now. He shrugged her off and went to his room , he finished his shower and was shocked to see Sky.

"Why did you tell her that?" She said staring at him mad.

"She needed to hear it, if I had told others then they would be around." He walked to his room.

"Who?" She walked with him

"So now you want to talk?" He said looking at her mad

"Yes."

"Well I must dress, and you must tell me the reason why you were snooping around." He closed the door.

She sighed and leaned on the door hearing him open drawers, she almost fell on the floor. He caught her with ease. She was about to talk until she noticed he was in sweats.

"I am going to run ,do you wish to join me?" He said going down the stairs.

She ran to her room and put on her sweats, she saw Ethan waiting for her at the door. They did stretches and then ran, Sky tried several times to talk but he replied if she could talk she had more energy; he then would run faster.

"Oh thank god were home." Sky said walking slowly into the house.

"We still have to shower." He reminded her walking up the stairs.

She groaned but got up, she whimpered for each step. "Curse stairs, what's wrong with one floor houses?

He laughed at her misfortune, letting her go first. Sky was shocked that her clothes were sticking to her. She didn't even think she made a sweat. The bath was nice though.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own

"So how was school?" Kate asked as put foo don her plate.

"Good, nothing interesting happened." Sky said

Ethan scoffed "What about during lunch Tyler had a pizza delivered to you in the shape of a heart."

She elbowed him. Her parents looked at one another before looking at her.

"Really?" Her father said

"Dad, it's nothing, I don't even like him."

"That's good , I don't like him." Danny said digging back into his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah I am starting to not like him either. He has been acting strange." Ethan said in a slow thinking tone.

"Really? What's been going on?" Kate asked concerned

"Well he's been jumpy and shifty lately and tired. I am sure it's just nerves for our upcoming game."

"Yes, your right." Kate said but gave her husband a look.

Though that wasn't true at all, his brothers have been drugging him with different types of drugs. When the adrenalin rush comes on of playing the game he'll go crazy.

"So what happened here?" Ethan asked

"Well, a nun came from your orphanage; it seems MS. Abigail hasn't come back from making her rounds."

Ethan stilled, swallowing though his throat was dry. "That's strange." Sky said.

"Yes, very." He said grabbing his soda, he hope his family didn't notice it was shaking.

He did right after a player pushed him to the ground and making a basket. He got up and pushed him to the ground beating him in the face. He heard the screams of the crowd and the whistle of the referees. He pushed back the players from both team, and kept on hitting him.

Ethan watched, but looked in the crowd his brothers were eating popcorn enjoying the sight. Tyler would be soon gone, his brother's got the documents of Esther they had taken good chunk of money from Tyler's parents. Them having high paid jobs, they had a good eighty thousand in the bank. They already put it in a bank account untraceable. The house was paid for, his brothers have bought stuff from amazon and they talked about designs of the house. They agreed that just in case Sky had to be kept under guard that she could design Ethan and hers bedroom, Max, and the baby room. He looked to her she looked so scared, it was just her and Max. Mom and Dad had wanted to sit somewhere else.

He slowly walked over to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. Though Tyler noticed, he had gone from the court to her.

"Ethan you son of a bitch don't think I didn't notice what you're doing!" Sky held his hand tight.

"You love Sky, but all she sees you as is a brother! You sick son of whore." Max grabbed onto his leg, though he had to push her onto Sky just in case he charged him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ethan said.

Tyler laughed sarcastically and loud turning around. Ethan grabbed Sky's phone and pressed "91-"and tossed it into Danny's popcorn.

Tyler was too focused on Ethan to realize Danny was crouched behind someone and calling the cops.

"Everyone may see you as the new basketball star, a great painter, and an awesome guy but I know your evil. You are too damn perfect!"

Tyler picked up the basketball throwing it at Ethan's face though it missed and was aimed at Sky. Ethan pushed her out the way and caught it. While Paavo and Nigul had caught Sky who smiled at them grate.

"I am not perfect because I assure you if I was I would not be adopted."

Tyler shook his head, though Ethan saw cops come into the doorway. "No your parents saw you for the monster you are and tossed you. Hoping that you would not be found."

"I am not the monster you are." Ethan looked to Jason "What did he say two games ago when people declared us as the double threat.

Jason nodded his head and said as loud and clear as he could "He wanted to go pro get a million or billion dollar contract, before he leaves knock her up and have a girl on the side, die happy. I believe the words were." He said looking to the other players who nodded their head yes.

Sky knew he was a jerk, glad she didn't date him like other girls but still to hear how he wanted to treat her. He spent about two hundred dollars on her just to get her to say yes to a carnival last year. She wiped away a tear and she felt Paavo and Nigul give her a half hug.

Tyler's face fell and the crowd was booing him and throwing things at him. They only stopped when the cops handcuffed him once he came towards Ethan.

"Honey are you okay?" Kate asked pulling her away from the two boys.

"Yeah can we just go please." She stressed

"Of course, though who are you boys?" Kate asked looking at them suspiciously.

"They are my brother's from the orphanage, as you know I aged out. I only had a month left to stay, they got adopted I was the last to be. Now may we please do what Sky wants and leave?" He said picking Max up, and high-fiving Danny as they walked down the bleachers.

As he did everyone was cheering, his teammates patted him on the back. When they made it home, Max was asleep and Danny was nodding off. Sky and Ethan were sitting together; Sky was looking out the window. Ethan was staring at her, he nudged her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" He asked in concern

"Fine." She said not even looking at him.

They made it home, and Ethan had taken a shower and just as he was done putting on his pajama pants and flopped into bed, Sky came in. Ethan raised an eyebrow, she was wearing an old tank top that had a bra in it, with shorts that were tiny.

As she walked back and forth in his room, he pinched himself, he wasn't dreaming. Maybe he was, he bit his tongue, he bit so hard he was bleeding. Nope no dream, and his tongue was a little numb and in pain.

"What can I help you with?" He asked closing the door.

She was fanning herself, while also wiping away her tears. "I didn't like him, I really didn't. Everyone said we would get together, but I didn't want that. He repulsed me, we went together not out to the carnival alst year. Everyone acted as if he had just proposed to me!"

She said sitting on his bed, but letting her face drop into his pillow. Ethan raised an eyebrow at this he walked over to her and was about to touch her shoulder until she got up.

"I mean I hated him, loathed the minute I would see him. I hated him for breathing and that was only in second grade ! People expected me to live my life with him, and look at what happens he thinks that he can knock me up and cheat on me. I am not trash; I am not the girls he slept with!" She said walking back and forth.

"He already lost his virginity?" Ethan asked leaning on a wall watching her walk back and forth.

She looked at him with look "Ethan this is high school come on."

He shrugged "Yeah well I haven't lost mine and I get many tempting offers and with the offers you have gotten you haven't either."

She stopped walking "What?"

"Don't be embarrassed you're a virgin, it's totally cool."

She waved her hand "No I am totally fine, but you haven't slept with anyone?"

He shook his head "No, I plan on having sex with another virgin, and having us both tested first, why?"

She sat down on his floor Indian style, wiping away tears. "No it's just that really sweet old school you know?"

He sat beside her, wiping away a tear before it rolled off her cheek "One I was raised by nuns, and originally that's how I want it. I would like to have our honeymoon be somewhere like in Greece, Japan or Romania. I would do it old school as you say" he pushed her jokingly, and she laughed "pick her up and gently put her on a bed that was in a circle that had red satin sheets. I would have candles around the area so you could not to bump into anything. They would be of our favorite scents and I would slowly take off her dress and have all my attention on her. I wouldn't care if I wasn't close to my climax like she was as long as I made her happy that night. I would know we'd be happy our entire life."

He said this while looking at a picture that was of a baby though if the lights were turned off you would see that picture he just described.

Sky had a hand over her heart "Wow, I mean I just hope he would be gentle and it could be in either our new house or beach house. That is so sweet, the girl you find she will be the luckiest in the world."

He chuckled getting up to look out his window though the sun was setting "You think so?"

She nodded getting up, and walking over to him "Yes, I do actually if I ever marry I won't even ask his dream because I would be jealous that a girl got a better "first night" then me."

He looked at her "Really, that jealous, huh?"

"Yeah." She looked away for a second before looking back at him "I'm sorry what Tyler said."

He shrugged "Not the first time, when you're at an orphanage you have two things. Your age which only goes until your thirteen or still look young or your family history .Now my brothers and myself were at the bottom since we were abandoned at birth. That means that you are the lowest of the low if you can't even say you know what your parents look like. So during holidays people would brag how they got adopted until the family didn't want them, or brag about their parents until the day they died. They even had photo albums and everything and show them around .My brothers and me would look in envy but we formed our own family with each other."

Sky swallowed the lump in her throat "Wow, no wonder you guys talk about that house. Though with how great you guys seem you just need to open up and be more social. You will have that house or houses next to one another and have the family's you wanted."

He looked at her, he felt relived at telling the truth. "Really, you think that?"

She nodded her head "Yes, I do." She didn't relies he had gotten closer to her.

"Ethan what are-"He kissed her on the lips.

It was only broken when Max had open the door and ran in with a book. Though she dropped it and saw her parents kissing and giggled. Ethan broke the kiss, looking at the giggling girl.

Sky just stood there, remembering how to breathe and she touched her lips lightly. He didn't make out with her, it wasn't just a kiss, but her first kiss and she liked it. She felt something on her lip and licked it without thought not knowing she licked his blood off her lip. Ethan did and smiled while walking to her.

"Want to help me read Max her bedtime story."

She swallowed and shook her head running out the door.

"Is mommy sick?" Max asked as he put her in her bed "Will she have a baby?"

Ethan stopped fluffing her pillow when he understood what she signed. "You know about babies?"

She nodded. He was glad yet sad he wouldn't be able to tell her where babies come from. "No, she isn't sick she just is feeling a little crazy in the head. Let's leave mommy alone for a day or two okay?"

She nodded and let him read her story, falling asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own

Sky

I didn't sleep that night though I heard Ethan's door close for the night. I just lightly touched my lips, he was so gentle. I can't believe Max saw us, I mean she had finally stopped with Ethan and me being her mom and dad. As much as I want to focus on my first kiss, I can't stop thinking on what Tyler said, I at least thought he was decent but no he's an ass.

I wish I had some friends to talk about this thing, though thanks to mom I don't. Danny is just now gaining friendships; mine saw me as strange and left me. I was totally fine on my own, but now having my first kiss and talking about my dreams I really want to talk to someone. If I had kissed anyone else or let anyone else kiss me I would go to Ethan, but I can't.

I leaned on my wall, putting my knees up and putting a pillow in them. I want to tell Ethan something, but I just freeze what am I supposed to say ?

I hate you for kissing me though it was sweet and gentle?

Ethan

I took a look at Sky's door walking past it to get to breakfast, the light was on. I sighed hopefully I did not scare her.

Max woke up happy, bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sky avoided me the whole time during breakfast. We did sit together at lunch, though I growled at how boys were getting her flowers and saying things like "Tyler's a jerk" or "I am here for you."

I was glad the principal called us in, though I had to carry Sky's chocolates for her. Though I glanced at them I saw they were the type with cashews she is severely allergic, so I threw them away. The idiot could have killed her.

"Ethan!" She said walking back to the trash bin.

I grabbed her arm "Don't it has cashews in it, you're allergic."

She stopped "Oh." She then looked to me thinking "When did you find this out?"

Shit "I was with dad getting art supplies and I got stuff for Danny and Max but the chocolate all had nuts in them."

"Oh, but I am only allergic to those if I eat peanut butter I will be okay."

I nodded and we went to the principal's office. I froze at seeing the cop though Sky had pushed me further into the room. I sat down but stiffly, this is the worst time to lose my cool.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked putting down her flowers and looking between the adults.

"They most likely want to talk about Tyler's behavior since I am his basketball teammate and he wanted to treat you like trash." He said with a sad tone.

She looked to the ground.

"Yes, your right I'm Officer Ryan and this is my deputy James." He looked to Ethan "Have you noticed-"

"Yes, my family can testify I talked about Tyler's strange behavior." He looked to Sky who nodded

"Alright," he said getting out a notepad "describe his actions"

"Ethan told him what he told his family along with other things. "Where is Tyler now, will Skyler be safe?" He looked to the deputy who was about to answer until stopped.

Sky looked at him he was really concerned for her safety. He even used her full name even when they were fighting.

"He is far away from here, though you should be more worried about yourself. Now do you have any idea where he put his stolen money?" Ryan asked

"Stolen money, who did he rob?" Sky asked

"From his parents, he stole forty thousand." James said looking at notes.

Sky's mouth dropped "What! His own family that is horrible."

"You have to understand his addiction would have him do anything to get money. I knew a person who sold his kidney, both eyes and blood just to get high." Ethan said holding her hand. He looked to the officers "Please tell me he did not spend it and snort all of it."

Ryan shook his head looking at the boy "No, we are getting the drugs out of his system now, and he is on suicide watch."

"Well I am sure you are doing all you can, and thank you for coming so quick."

"It's our job, though it was quick thinking to call and get his attention." Ryan said shaking his hand.

Sky got up to grabbing her stuff "Any more questions?"

"Just the one, has he given you any big priced gifts?" Ryan asked

She shook her head "No, except for a heart shaped pizza which Ethan, me and some of the other basketball team ate."

He nodded his head and the principal let them go back to lunch, though they were the only one's there.

"So…are you …okay?" Ethan asked

She nodded her head slowly, not looking at him.

"Are…we going to be good?" He still looked at her.

She looked from her lunch to him "I…don't know I mean I'm surprised by it, then mad .I can't help but think Tyler was right a little. I mean you did kiss me.'" She whispered the kiss part though no one was in the cafeteria.

Ethan chuckled "Yes, I did kiss you." He whispered the kiss part she rolled her eyes. "I do not regret it; though I do care for you .I must admit I am not sure as a lover or as a sister. You, Danny, and Max are the first people I have cared or besides my brothers. You are the first girl to see me as a person and look at me with kindness not hate." He admitted truthfully.

"I do know I have feeling for you, though I am not sure where they are either."

He nodded smiling at her "We should get to class."

They enjoyed the rest of their day, though Kate could not pick them up faster, as always she smiled. He was thinking she could only do that and cook. He finished his homework and went to Sky's room the door was open but he still knocked.

"Hey what's up?" She asked closing her art book.

"How come I have never seen your art?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"It's not close to yours or dads. So what do you need?"

I was going to –"

"Ethan I need you !" Danny said running in

"Daniel I'm-" Danny grabbed him running down the stairs and throwing his coat to him. Danny dragged him to the tree house and they climbed up.

Danny threw the bloody stuff at him "Did you kill that nun?"

"Yes, she almost hit Max. I let my anger control me. "

"She hit Max!" He went to the door,

Ethan stopped him "Almost, with her car she was driving too fast. The bitch ignored the speeding limit. If I hadn't grabbed her, we would be grieving over her loss."


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own

Sky said goodnight to everyone, she kissed Max goodnight heading to her own room. She bumped into Ethan since she was yawning.

"Sorry." She said unsteadily

"It's okay." He said holding her while smiling. He headed to Max's room.

"Ethan?"

He looked at her "Yes?"

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

He shrugged "I can't remember now." She nodded and went to bed.

"Isn't your Spartacus on?" Ethan asked coming in the room to kiss her on the lips.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to watch Space Jam."

He smiled crawling over, kissing her "Well I am sorry you will have to watch it later." He reached for the remote on the nightstand stopping the movie and putting it back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, he took the covers off her and started taking off her tank top. She got on her knees pushing him to the bed , he took off his shirt and started taking off his pants. She slid off her shorts and panties and went on top of him.

He started going in to her slow but hard.

"Ethan." She groaned He smirked at seeing her reaction "When I am done with you, you will not be able to walk tomorrow."

He fucked her switched from slow to grabbing onto her waist and pile driving into her. They were both tired but he was making good on his promise. He kissed her, flipping her over and getting her into doggy style. As they were both getting close Max busted in "Mommy, Esther needs you to change her."

They both stopped what they were doing. "Max!" Skyler said moving to get behind Ethan.

Ethan stopped her "You should not be ashamed of your body." H started kissing her forehead.

"I'm not I don't want my sister-"

"Daughter." He said sternly grabbing her hips.

"Daughter to catch us having sex." She said moving closer to him to cover herself.

"I will talk to her, and get the lock fixed." He took the covers and tied it around his waist.

She looked at him mad, taking the covers as he grabbed their daughters. He had both of them in each arm.

"What is wrong Max?"

"Esther needs a change."

H sniffed the baby as he was walking out closing the door with his foot. He made a face "You are right."

He put her down "Go help Danny pack for our picnic and I will change your sister." She nodded going to the kitchen.

Sky put on some clothes quickly, though she looked where his hands had been, no bruising he never left a bruise. She went to a room on instinct. She watched as he changed the baby with ease. She followed him as they went down the stairs into the kitchen; it was much bigger than the one she grew up in.

He put the baby in her play pen looking at him. He looked at her "What's wrong?" He asked tiredly

"Can we talk in our bedroom?" He nodded following her He closed the door and undid his toga and began picking out clothes.

"You told me that you wanted to confess something to me, and you told me that you're the reason Tyler is hooked on drugs."

He nodded and taking out a pair of jeans "Yes, but you asked everything that was bothering you what's wrong now?' He looked at her with sincerity.

"Did you have something to do with my father's death?" She asked letting a few tears drop.

"I am not going to lie, I did."

She backed away into a wall and then ran to the door though he was faster. "Skyler, he was an idiot the house finally had stability when I took control. They didn't help Max and now Max can talk and use sign language, we helped pay off the debt, and his work is well known yours as well. They were poison, slowly killing us, I stepped in to protect this family."

He put his hand on her stomach; she looked at him pushing his hand away. "We? So Paavo and Nigul know, does Danny?"

"Yes, he helped me with hiding the evidence form MS. Abigail."

She had slinked to the floor when he said yes but looked at him when he had something to do with Ms. Abigail. "That was years ago, we were still in high school."

He helped her up "Now we are in college and I have made a business for myself and a wonderful home and family for us. Skyler I admit I have killed people but that's only to stay with you, Max, and Danny. We are all one happy family, alright now we have to take a shower. I can take one first or you can but please do you really want to ruin this happy family, ruin us?"

She looked at him mad, that he lied to her all these years. "Ruin us?"

He nodded , he got up and went into his closet and took out a safe he undid it and showed her a bunch of papers. She looked at them.

"In your hands is proof to put me and my brothers away for the killing of the nun, our idiot parents, Tyler and his parents and others .It will also show where legit money came from and what didn't. You will be safe financially and will have the house. Though Max, and Esther won't have their father around anymore, and neither will this one." He touched her stomach.

"Your letting me choose?" She asked shocked.

He nodded, putting her in his lap "I have always let you choose, a lot of men won't admit it but you do have power over me." He kissed her on the cheek "So what are you going to do?"

She looked at it, it even had that girl from the first day of high school, and she looked at him. The girls adored him; he has helped her with so much more than her parents. He was not only financially their but emotionally as well. Danny has done a lot better and Paavo and Nigul are starting to go on dates. They were doing great though who was she to destroy everyone's happiness, plus with the three brothers in jail, Danny is just now knowing the business and she focused more on her art and raising the kids. They don't even have a nanny; they both put it in their schedules to at least watch one of them .Ethan even takes Esther, the baby banshee to the office. She passed the papers to him, and her innocence to the crimes.

"Burn it."

He looked at her "Are you sure?"

She looked at him "Just promise me something."

Anything."

"Don't get caught and we will be together forever and we will have this life."

He kissed her "I promise."

Danny came in "Yo! Stop making out and let's go we have a fun day ahead of us." He had Max holding his hand.

Skyler woke up , sweaty and confused "I think I'm sick."


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own

Ethan watched as Sky sat with a group of girls for the third day in a row, he was missing her .He continued the school day, and watched a boy began talking to her. He slammed his locker closed and walked over to them, "Sky, may I talk to you for a minute."

She nodded her head and said she would be back "What's wrong?"

'I was wondering if I did something, you have been avoiding me." He said putting a look of hurt on his face

She looked at him swallowing "It's not you I just still feel upset about mom is all."

He noticed she was lying to him, but he smiled "Alright as long as you are sure that's it."

She nodded and went back to the boy, who smiled sat her. He growled when the boy gave her his cell number. He was quite the whole ride back. He smiled at Max and kissed her on the forehead when he entered home.

He made sure everyone got the message that he was not to be bothered.

He called his brothers "Hey, we have a problem."

"Dude another fight re-" Paavo started

"No, some dude gave his number to Sky."

"What, wow a month and people are getting the courage to ask her out." Paavo said

"Yeah and that's the problem."

"Not really, I mean we have the house and things are being sent to a warehouse as we speak, to be held. Look the boozehound is still shaken up right?" Nigul asked

"Yeah, we don't leave her alone with Max, why?" Ethan asked wondering what his brother was getting at..

"Two birds with one stone, let her set up the date, and since you live in a remote place it will take some time. Get boozehound to go out the same time, while one of us is in the back seat. We get her to crash, killing both of them and have alcohol in her blood." Nigul said with a smirk

"You have been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Ethan asked looking outside his window

"Well I hate the cold and so much HBO you can watch, really we are from Russia you think you would be sick of the cold by now." He said with anger in his voice

"Alright, it can be you then since it's your plan." Ethan said

"Nope, I have my job." Nigul said with pride

"Your job, what job?" Ethan asked upset he was out of the loop

"Babysitting, Tyler has a little brother, the kid is an ass"

"Yeah, just like his brother, when were you going to tell me this?" He asked sitting on his bed now.

"Well once I figured out how I was telling you I bonded with the little girl." He admitted

Ethan sighed "You're my brother, besides though she may not be my daughter, she will be my niece." He said with emotion

Nigul sighed "You do not know how much this means to me, you really don't."

Ethan shook his head "Yes, I do let me guess you worried about her now"

"Yes, those parents only had kids to show off they are barely there!" He said with anger kicking something

"Hey, calm down. Your plan I am sure you will have the baby and put the brat out of his misery." Ethan said

"Yeah your right, so when is the date so Paavo knows?"

"I will make sure it's this Friday." Ethan said writing down information in his bible

"Alright, what about the booze?"

"We still have a lot so I will stash it in the car, people will think she goes off to drink."

"Alright see you soon brother."

"Later, tell Paavo to be totally serious."

He heard scoffing "When it comes to family I always am." He heard his brother say.

He hung up and went to Sky's room.

"Come in." She said smiling at him; she was on their mother's lap top.

"Hey, Sky mind if I talk to you?"

She closed it "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I just want you to know, that I hope your date goes well this Friday."

She smiled "Thanks, though I am nervous."

He shook his head "Don't be, you should go see the new movie The Purge, sounds great."

She shook her head "I think I am going to get him to see Hangover three, I loved the second one."

He nodded "Tell me how it is." He hugged her and left

Sky was glad Danny asked her out, she has been freaking out since the dream of her having a family with Ethan. She was shocked how fast the day flew by, she was waiting to be picked up, and she didn't know Danny knew how to drive.

She waited in the front room, closing the door after her mom left; she said she forgot something for dinner. Ethan and Max were waiting with her, dad was painting once again. She got Danny to sleep over friends' house; she didn't want him to freak out.

Ethan was coloring with Max at the table, teaching her colors as well. He got a text "We are on road." He smiled soon Sky would think she was stood up but instead her date was blown up.

Kate was driving when her cell phone rang "Hello?" She asked wondering what the orphanage had to say

"Yes, miss you are terribly confused we are not an orphanage we are a sanitarium." A man said

Paavo freaked she was finding out, he put the rag over her mouth and fought her and got control over the wheel .He finally got her leg of the gas, he was glad he wore gloves; they would have nothing on him. He soon spilled wine on her and on the seat and on the other side, having It looked like she dropped it. He used three bottles the car reeked of it, he soon saw approaching headlights, he smacked her and she freaked out screaming. He poured the wine down her throat. It was easy for her to consume she was screaming for help, she finally moved her legs so that she could drive.

He got out he rolled out into the snow. He got up dusting himself off to watch the car collide into the other. He was impressed by the flame, he waited he heard no screaming so neither of the two were alive.

He took out his phone though he smelled himself; he could not wait to take a shower. "Both dead."

He headed to the car he borrowed and headed back to the hotel. He gave the key's back to the guy after he cleaned the car and showered. He watched Tales from the Crypt and ordered a pizza for a job well done.

Ethan watched as Sky moved from the couch to the window close to the door. She looked at the clock on the wall "The movie already started, where is he?" She asked looking at Ethan

He got up to hug her "I don't know maybe he got lost, or in trouble."

She nodded her head and just waited. Ethan had put Max to bed after making her dinner; she didn't realize her birth mother wasn't back yet. He waited p with Sky, though she cried how the guy stood her up.

He wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry Sky, look how about this tomorrow, all of us kids will go see Despicable me two, I know you wanted to see that. Then we can get mom and dad to watch Max and we sneak Danny with us then we watch Hangover." He suggested

She nodded, cuddling with him. She lifted her head up "Where's mom?"

He swallowed "What?"

"Mom, she should have been back right?" She said getting up and leaving his arms, which he did not care for.

"I am sure she is fine." He said grabbing her hand as she went to get her coat.

She looked at him "What if she isn't fine?" Tears were starting to form.

He wiped them away "I am sure something happened that stalled her."

She shook her head, and went to their father's room. She ran in shaking him "Dad! Dad, mom's not back yet."

He grumbled and wiped the sleep from his eyes and got up stretching "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she hasn't return and it's been two hours."

That woke him up "Alright, I will go see if she is at your grandmother's, stay here." He went down the stairs "Wake Ethan."

"I'm up." Ethan said on the couch

"Alright good, I want you two to keep Max calm alright."

They nodded her put his shoes on, coat and found his keys. Ethan waited with Sky, having her cuddle with him some more.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own

Ethan was petting Sky's hair as she slept. He wondered how long until the idiot came back crying. He turned off the TV, tired of the reruns; he got up to get a blanket for them until a pounding on the door got his attention.

Sky shot up scared, looking around; Ethan checked on her before he answered the door. He put on a quizzical face "May I help you officer's with something?"

"Are you the oldest?" The female officer on the left asked

"Yes, then it's Sky, why?"

Sky got off the couch "What's wrong? Is my dad okay! What about my mom?"

"Your father is fine." The officer said while her and her partner walked in. "He is at the station, I am Officer Amanda, and this is my partner officer Kenya."

Kenya nodded and sat on the couch, looking at Sky.

Ethan sat on the couch "Okay that explains where our dad is , what about our… mother ?"

"Their was an accident involving your mother"

"No!" Sky got up shaking her head, and ran up the stairs.

"I am sad to her that, we thought she was doing so well." Ethan said looking down, his hair covering his eyes, he then looked at the cops "What happened, please tell me she ran over ice."

"We got the results from the lab, alcohol was in her system, and she also crashed into an approaching car owned by…" Amanda had to look at her notes.

"Danny Fenton." He said looking at the cops

They looked at one another before looking at him "Yes, how did you know?" Kenya asked suspicious

"This is going to kill Sky, we thought he just stood her up, I was waiting with her for her date to arrive." He said looking to the two, acting like he felt bad.

Kenya got up "Do you wish for me to tell her?"

Ethan shot up "No!" He walked over to her "I am her older brother, it's my job to protect her, besides I put it in her head he stood her up instead of being late. I should have said he was getting her flowers or something." He started to pull his hair in frustration

"Hey, stop that." Kenya said pulling his fingers free of his hair "You did what a good older sibling does, protected your younger sibling." She looked to Amanda "Right, sis?"

Amanda nodded getting up "Yes, she is right."

Ethan nodded, taking a sigh "I guess you're right, when will our father be home?"

"In an hour, do you want us to stay with you?" Kenya offered

He shook his head "Don't think me rude but I want you to leave, I know this wasn't easy and I need to console Sky." He said looking at the cops.

"Alright, just make sure to put the security alarm." Amanda said as they headed out.

Etahn waved them off and sent his brother's a text "Need plane ticket's for tomorrow, first class as always." He sent it and then went to Sky's room.

He slowly sat on the bed "Sky, I need to talk to you, and I want to tell you this now so it doesn't become big shock."

Sky slowly got up , wiping away her tears and looked at him "What is it?" He noticed her voice was a little raw "Mom killed your date while being drunk."

The tears started flowing and he guided her to cry in his lap and he leaned on a wall and pet her hair as she cried herself to sleep. Ethan slowly got up and checked his email he had a generous offer for the piano, he accepted and soon they would have to talk about shipping.

He then put away important papers in a folder and picked clothes out for the trip. He took a shower and switched to his bed clothes, he jumped when he saw Sky in his bed.

"Where'd you go?" She asked in a moan.

He slowly went to her "I just went to take a shower; I was headed straight for your room."

She shook her head "I don't want to be in there, to many memories of mom."

He moved his folder and laid out clothes onto his chair "Alright, you can sleep here."

"With you?" She said looking at him hopeful, he went to her side "Yes, though you should change out of those clothes right?"

She blinked and realized she was still in her date clothes; she looked at him and then his closet "Can I borrow a shirt?"

He nodded though as happy as he should be to see her just in a shirt, she just seemed so broken. He found one it was a sports t-shirt, he didn't know what. Sky thanked him getting up and she started to undress right in front of him. He turned his head, though he watched her shadow, she wasn't herself at all.

He was too busy focusing on her reaction to all of this; he didn't realize she was on the bed. "Ethan you're on the covers." She groaned.

He turned to her "Sorry," he got up and he had her sleep close to the wall to protect her. As he was drifting asleep he felt Sky hug him and scoot closer to him.

Ethan was being poked in the forehead when he woke up; he was shocked to see Max up "What's wrong?" He signed not wanting to wake Sky

"Bad." She started pulling on his arm; he got up and followed her rubbing the sleep out of his eye. He stopped when he saw Mark had hung himself.

He picked Max up, closing the door and put her in her room "It's okay, because we are leaving for Florida, alright?"

"All of us?" She signed

"Well, one of your uncles has to stay here, since he is getting a daughter."

"I will have a friend?" She signed happy

"Yes, but she's a baby, so you will have to wait to play big girl games with her okay?"

She nodded her head "Good now go pack some warm clothes."

He then called Danny "Hey come home, dad got a job offer in Florida and he is taking us all."

He smiled when he herd Danny shout, he then went to his room "Sky, I need you to wake up." He said shaking her shoulder

She did after the fourth nudge "What is it?"

"Dad is having us got to Florida ,he left already he expects us to be there."

Sky was awake after hearing what he had to say "Florida? Why?"

Ethan shrugged while looking at his clothes "I don't know, I guess this is his way of coping."

Sky thought that was pretty weird, but then Ethan had shown her first class tickets for all of them. Sky slowly got up "Are you sure we should be going, I think we should all be seeing mom's therapist."

Ethan stopped looking through his clothes to look at her "Sky, I admit it is weird." He closed the door "The man seemed tired but yet hyper from coffee, maybe this is a wakeup call and now he want to buy our love. I mean it's better than him being depressed and drinking, yelling or god forbid harming or killing himself."

Sky nodded "Why did he leave and why do we have an extra ticket?"

Ethan cursed she was starting to be her old self "I don't know, since this is first class can't get our money back so my brother is hitching a ride. You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head, though he noticed she had a confused face. He guided her out the room "Also I called Danny he is-"

They heard him opening the door and saw him as he ran in to his room to pack. Sky walked to Max's room she packed a skirt and a shirt. Plus Danny had a smile; she would have to talk to their father after this trip.

She packed and showered and she picked a heavy coat. She put her luggage next to the others at the door. She smelled food and saw Ethan had cooked them breakfast, he took off the apron and smiled "Dig in." They enjoyed the food and Sky went to open the door.

"Hi Paavo, come on in, were eating."

He smiled taking off his heavy jacket putting it on the hook, and sniffed the air while closing the door. "Hey sis, who cooked?"

"Ethan did, are you hungry?" Sky asked

"When isn't he hungry?" Ethan joked while greeting his brother.

"Follow us." They all sat and ate the food talking , Paavo and Ethan talked once they were alone.

"We will have to give them something, Sky is piecing stuff together slowly and Danny goes with his gut." Ethan said

Paavo nodded and went into his pocket and showed him what he would need.

"Now?"

Ethan shook his head "During the plane ride."

He nodded putting the pills back.

Paavo nodded and went into his pocket and showed him what he would need.

They all headed for the airport after Ethan talked to Nigul about the piano being moved. He told them there was a surprise in the office room. Ethan made sure it was smooth sailing so he convinced Sky not to wear anything that would need a belt, Danny the same.

They went by with ease and Ethan had set the laptop up as well, he put the subtitles on for Max. He and Sky sat together while Paavo was across from them. The plane took off and Max went over to them, hiding her head in his chest, while Sky was patting her head.

Ethan noticed the stares they got, and he sent a glare back. He was glad the plane took off without a bump, though he noticed Danny looked a little ill.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked concerned

Danny didn't move until his finger slightly shook and his finger turned down. Ethan looked to Paavo "Do you have any more air sickness tablets?"

Paavo acted like he had to look through his pocket's "Yep, you two should take some as well." He handed the two to Sky.

Sky did feel queasy; she got a glass of orange juice and swallowed. She offered one to Ethan; he shook his head "I have an iron stomach, unlike him." He said teasing

"I think Max would be to tiny for these, though." Sky said

"Yeah your right, let's just home she doesn't get sick." Ethan said though he was worried, he doesn't know how she'll act on this plane.

"Excuse me." A woman said looking at them; Ethan looked at her "Yes?"

She showed him a box though it was for kids "My two girls' get queasy as well." She broke off a row, giving it to him "She sure is a cutie; you two are quite wonderful teenage parents." She walked back to her girls who were watching a movie on a DVD player.

"Mom never liked that." Sky muttered into his ear.

"I know, but she will see you as the mother figure now." Ethan whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

They had a wonderful lunch and the food is what hit the spot soon they were sleeping thanks to the drug, except Max. She was pointing at thing's that she would like for her room. Ethan would not spoil her, but she would need to be kept happy while he dealt with Sky.

He looked at her covered with a blanket, she wasn't pregnant and he wasn't going to take advantage of her. He would have to smooth things over and soon they would be together, Danny would pick to go to public, private or even online school.

Max was now looking at things for her new cousin. He smiled at this and noticed eye were on him. He looked up and saw a gentleman looking at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I am just wondering how you're not in prison for selling drugs." The man said

"I don't sell drugs, my brother's had me made a software program and it was sold for quite a lot."

He looked at what the man as reading, "I am sure our article is in there."

The man did not believe him, but he looked and there was a picture of him and the boy he said was his brother. "You are from Russia, and 19?"

"I had them change our age, if they knew we cared about girl's a lot of gold-digger's would have shown up." Ethan said

The man smiled taking out a card "Let's talk."

Ethan grabbed it and sat closer and so did Paavo and they talk business until dinner. Ethan woke them up though they were groggy and barely ate before going back to sleep. They got the man's info and they talked stock exchange and what not.

They had to half carry Sky and Danny out the plane, Max was bouncing up and down. The limo driver had their name and they followed him and they rolled up the screen.

"How did you do that?" Paavo asked shocked

"What we need good business, plus I thought we could pass for them and I was right." Ethan said checking Sky and Danny's heart rate.

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't brother, besides this is a corporation in our hands, and to be at the top you have to be dirty." Ethan said satisfied with himself

The made it to the mansion , he smiled when he heard the driver's gasp.

"Thanks." He woke up Sky, she slowly got out the limo and looked at the house shocked .

"Ethan where are we?" She said worried.

Ethan smiled pulling her "Wow you really should not take medicine on the plane. "He pushed her along, though she started to drag her feet.

"Ethan!"

"Come on, Sky" He tipped the driver and they headed for the house , they were the only two outside.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own

Sky woke up feeling dizzy, she did not even remember coming into the house. She slowly got out of bed, shaky; she leaned on walls for support. She opened the door shocked it wasn't locked. She leaned on the walls while following noise.

She saw Danny playing some game; he had a bunk bed futon. His walls had posters of classical games and movies, and he had the Xbox 360 and a whole pile of games unopened. She noticed there was also a mini fridge.

He was playing the game while standing up, he paused the game to turn around and reach for a sandwich. He smiled when he saw Sky "Isn't our brother great?" He bit into his sandwich

"Danny, no something is wrong." She said walking over to him and taking the sandwich from his hands.

"No there isn't, we just got an email from dad. He had to leave for china, and won't be back for a month."

Sky looked at her brother, now he lets his guard down. How could he not realize how strange that sound .She shook her head. "No, no something happened, I don't know what."

"We have to leave, where's Max?" She asked worried

"In her room, Sky everything is fine." Danny said looking at her concerned

She shook her head, "Stay here, I will be right back."

She ran out the room, tripping until she caught herself. "Max!" She yelled and opened one door, cursing "Bathroom." She opened another door "Closet."

She walked past the stairs and heard laughing, she slowly walked in. A door was open, she saw Max playing on a bed with red covers and Ethan was playing with her holding a doll. The bed was big, pillows were black and the wall was black as well. She slowly walked closer; she saw pictures of her, Max and Danny.

Ethan looked up, he smiled "Look mommy's up." He said while signing.

Max looked in his direction and smiled hopping off the bed, she ran into Sky's legs grabbing them. Ethan got up, watching her reaction. He wanted to put her in their bedroom, but he didn't want to scare her.

Sky nodded at Max's request "Yes, I'll play dolls but later." Max smiled and went to Ethan wanting to be picked up.

She signed something, once she was settled in his arms. "No, it's naptime." He said shaking his head.

She shook her head, grabbing onto his neck. He put her on the bed, having her look at him "Max, I told you once mommy wakes up, you were going to take a nap. It has been a long day for all of us, and you are long overdue."

He said, while signing .Max still shook her head. He sighed, Sky watched the scene, she remembered the way to Danny's room and importantly the stairs.

"Ethan, how about she sleeps in here." She said signing for Max, and looked to him.

Max nodded her head and crawled to the top of the bed, she went underneath the covers. Ethan thought it was cute, and looked to Sky; her eyes were going from Max to the door.

He went to the door closing it, "Alright, let's make sure Danny's game doesn't interrupt her nap."

Sky nodded but mentally cursed, Ethan turned on the TV Max looked to it. He changed to an HBO channel and went to his side of the bed. It was the left, since it was closest to the door. He put the remote on his bedside table, and went on his side, taking his shoes off.

"Sky relax, you might still be tired." He said while having Max look away from the TV screen.

Sky nodded but could not stop yawning, maybe she really was tired. She would not let that distract her, while going to her bed; she did not see any pen or paper. She slowly got on the bed, they watched TV for an hour, she noticed Ethan started to yawn more, she was dozing off herself, but she kept pinching herself to stay awake.

Once Ethan got comfortable, she waited another thirty minutes to be on the safe side. She lightly said his name, he didn't stir. She smiled and got up, slowly picking Max up, she quietly walked out the room and headed for the stairs.

She looked to Max; she was dead to the world. She sighed and jumped when she heard a banging nosing, she cautiously entered the room. It was the living room, a movie was playing and Paavo was munching on popcorn .She saw a popcorn machine.

"Tyler didn't steal that money." She whispered to herself.

"No, he didn't." She froze, when she heard that voice.

She ran, to the door because of her running, she woke Max. While trying to unlock the door, Max was yelling, and crying, when she finally opened the door Sky smiled.

She ran out, she cursed when she felt how hot the asphalt was.

"Daddy !" Max kept yelling

"Sky!" Ethan yelled, she cursed, she didn't look back but knew he was close.

He grabbed her, and she started kicking and struggling "Let me go!"

"Sky calm down." He said while carrying her back, he had gotten her to let go of Max.

Max was crying, and holding onto his short, since he was holding mommy.

"Ethan let me go! Let us go!" She yelled hitting him, though it didn't even register

He nodded to Paavo who was in the doorway and walked back to the room she woke up in. He dropped her on the bed.

"Until you can be trusted, you won't be out of this room." He said closing the door and lockignit.

She got up and started hitting him "Let us go, you kidnapped us !"

He held her wrists in a form grip "Stop." He guided her back to the bed

This time he did not wait for her to attack him, he went into a drawer, unlocking it and taking out a pill. He closed, and locked it.

He looked to her "I know you hate shot's, so take these." He said after getting a small apple juice out of a mini fridge.

She shook her head, he sighed sitting on the bed "Sky, you need to calm down. Take it."

She shook her head and ran to the door beating it. He watched her, she really was scared. He put them on the nightstand and picked her up bridal style. He held her as he went back to the bed, and leaned on the headboard, he stared petting her head.

"It's okay, your safe."

She shook her head "Love, take the pill."

She shook her head and began to cry. He kissed her forehead, and started whispering to her, he let her cry herself out. When she was calm, he put the pill in his mouth along with some juice and kissed her.

He pinned her as she fought, and when she opened her mouth the pill and juice, went in .He got up and helped her get up so she could swallow, without choking.

He checked her mouth to make sure she swallowed; she gave him a dirty look.

He sighed "Sky, when I can trust you will be able to go out. Though you will just have to stay here until then."

He kissed her forehead, gave her a new art book along with art supplies , showed her the bathroom and told her he would bring her a selection of clothes for tomorrow.

She threw the book at him, only for him to close the door faster. She went into fetal position and cried.

Ethan's heart broke at hearing the mother of his children cry, though he knows it has to be done. He thanked Paavo and picked up a crying Manx he started consoling her.

"It's okay. Your safe, mommy will be better. I promise." He said kissing her on the top of her head

"I want mommy !" She yelled crying

He put her on the bed, "I know you do, but she needs some time to herself"

"She already had time to herself."

He laughed "Yes, it's just mommy is scared."

"Why is she scared, you will protect us."

Ethan looked at his little girl; to her he could do no wrong thing. He started crying and he hugged her. Max noticed he was crying "Do you need time to yourself?" She asked looking at him worried

He shook his head "No, it's just I am worried how long mommy will be scared."

She sat on his lap and thought until she smiled and looked at him "Show mommy, no boogey man." She said

"No boogey man?" He wondered then remembered how at the old house, he checked her room every night for her, and gave her a flashlight.

He smiled, it wasn't a bad idea. "Ok I will."

Someone knocked on the door, he looked up Danny was at his door. "Hey did you see Sky?"

Ethan nodded his head "Yes, why?"

"No reason, I just didn't know if she found you guys. Did you hear screaming by the way?"

Ethan looked at him, he wasn't playing, he was to focused on the video game.

"No, how about we grill. I already talked to Sky, she won't be joining us, she went back to bed."

"Okay how about I join you after I beat a level." Danny said smiling

Ethan shook his head "For all I know , you just started, it might take an hour and we will be starved." He got up, picking Max up "Let's cook now."

Sky began hitting the door, trying to break it down. She rubbed her sore shoulder "Great, mom's gone, dad is missing, who else?" She asked pulling her knees to her.

She then smiled, jumping up "Grandma! She won't give up on us." She said she hopped on the bed where the remote was "Probably already an amber alert, for us!" She said with a smile on her face

She flipped through news channel, nothing, she threw the remote on the floor. "Great no one care about us."

She began crying again, slowly going to fetal position.

End Chapter

Tell me what you think, what you like


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own

Sky woke up, still feeling drowsy. She groaned, her head felt heavy, she sat up, only to feel nauseous. She went back on her pillow.

She groaned when someone knocked on the door, though it sounded like pounding to her. She pulled the covers over her head, and heard the door open. She slammed food, but didn't budge.

Ethan set down the tray, two burgers, hotdogs, corn on the cob: grilled with slices of German cake. He had an un opened water bottle for her and had coke for himself.

"Sky are you awake?" He asked closing the door, and locking it. He approached her. He started shaking her, she didn't move so he slipped off the covers. He was shocked to see her beautiful eyes staring back at her.

"Leave me alone." She said throat hoarse.

He grimaced and got her water; he put it on the bed and rolled it to her.

Sky looked at it, suspiciously.

"It's safe and not open." Ethan said sitting back on the bed

She scooted away from him "That could be another lie."

He sighed, and began moving her hair from her face. "I know you fear me, but fear can turn to love."

"That would be Stockholm."

"No, it's Phantom of the Opera." He said with a smile getting the tray and putting it on the nightstand.

Sky looked at the water bottler, and checked it. She opened it and was happy to hear the seal break, she drank it slow, it was relief to her throat .She finished half the bottle, she looked at the tray warily Ethan picked up a hotdog, put some ketchup on it from a packet and started eating.

Sky tried to ignore the food, but she felt her stomach grumble, she looked at the food. It didn't look tampered, she reached for corn on the cob, and she took small bites. She didn't taste anything strange, so she kept eating.

Ethan smiled, the medicine could have bad side effects for those on an empty stomach. Though he watched her, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't puke. She ate a hotdog, while eating the hotdog, drank some more water. She finished the cake, without doing small bites at first.

Ethan smiled, he gave her a napkin while, cleaning his own mouth with one. He didn't eat his cake, and noticed Sky's eyes were on it. She looked at it, but didn't look to ask him.

"Sky, if you want it just ask." He said giving her the slice. He noticed she stared at it, and then looked to him; he waited for her to stop trying to figure out if he drugged it, which he didn't. She took her small bites and then finished it.

He smiled "So German chocolate is your favorite. I will have to remember that for your birthday." He said smiling.

She just stared at him "What did you do to dad?"

He muttered a curse "Sky, you don't want to know. Though I can tell you this, I did not do anything to him."

"She shook her head "No, you're lying again." She got off the bed and went to a corner on her side of the room.

He hated seeing her like this. He slowly walked to her "Sky, I did nothing to him, Max can vouch for me She found him." He wanted to hit himself.

"She found him?" She asked giving a quizzical look.

"What was he leaving us with grandma or something?" She asked getting up and walking closer to him.

"We would have probably ended up there."

"Ethan! What happened to my dad?" Sky asked wanting answers.

He looked at her, doing some deep breaths "Max should tell you, what she found." He headed for the door.

Sky ran after him, grabbing him "Don not have Max lie for you, tell me."

He looked at her "I'm not, she will tell you alright. Now I will only go get her, once you are sitting on the bed."

She didn't move, he sighed and leaned on the door. She looked at him; they looked at one another for an hour.

Sky was crying "I hate you!" She sat on the bed, he turned to open the door, she threw a pillow at his head.

"I know." He whispered to himself with regret. He went to Max's temporary room, he wanted her to get used to sleeping by herself. It was a room connected to theirs. Hers was across from Danny's was sitting on the bed, coloring.

He smiled and sat down in front of her "Mommy want to know what happened at the old house." He signed and waited for a reaction.

"Will she be able to come out?" She asked she was ready to cry.

He ruffled his hair "For thirty minutes, she still is not use to things yet."

She smiled, and put her hand out, motion she wanted to be picked up. He obliged he walked over to the crib that was also in the room.

"Soon you will have to move ot your own room."

She shook her head "Is mommy having baby?"

"Not yet, but she will." He said and walked out the room.

Sky was biting the ends of her nails. She smiled when she saw her little sister, Ethan put her down and Max ran up to her. Sky noticed he did not close, or lock the door.

"Max are you all right?" She asked playing with her hair

"You scared me." She signed upset and showed it by stomping her foot.

Sky picked her up , and put her on her lap "I'm sorry I scared you." She signed "I need to know what happened Max."

Max looked to her, then Ethan then back to her. "I woke up before everyone and looked for mommy, and then you. I looked for daddy, he was up in the air, I got daddy. Daddy told me to leave and we will be safe."

"Up in the air?" Sky asked not sure what that meant and looked to Ethan "He hung himself."

Sky covered her mouth, wanting to cry, but knew Sky was watching her. She swallowed the urge to cry and looked to Max. "Have you been up long, since your nap?"

Max looked to Ethan "Not long, she was coloring when I went for her."

Sky nodded "We have swings." The little girl signed getting off her lap and pulling her hand.

Sky slowly followed, shocked Ethan was letting her out, the little girl had her go down the stairs and in to the kitchen that was big, and new. She saw a spacious backyard that had a deck, pool and swings. Ethan undid the locks and Max ran outside, her grip on Sky even harder.

Sky watched as Ethan helped the little girl push her swing and watched the two of them. Sky felt weird by it, though the little girl never had a big smile on her face such as this.

Ethan's watch beeped after sometime and he slowly had Max stop swinging and they went back in the house.

"It's beautiful." Sky said the way the trees were in the background reminded her of home, without the snow covering everything.

"I thought you would like it." He said carrying a sleeping girl.

"She tuckered herself out." Sky said moving some hair out of her sister's face.

"Yes, our little girl did." He put Max in her room and they walked back to the room.

"Ethan did he really hang himself?" Sky asked sitting on the bed.

He nodded, locking the door "Yes, Max woke me up and I had her leave immediately. Though she was strangely calm."

"She has always been mature for her age." Sky said playing with a pillow.

Ethan sat next to her "After your punishment, how about we all go to Disney world ?"

She looked at him "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought you would enjoy fresh air, being out."

She shook her head, getting up "Why are you acting like you didn't kidnap us ? Took us away from-"

"Took you away from who?"

Sky stopped herself, she was going to say her parents but her mother died in the accident, father hung himself. "Our grandmother."

"Could she really take us in, and handle things?"

"Yes-"

He shook his head "She hated Kate for her drinking problem and she did not like how much time our father spent with his paint. She saw them as failures, so she would say that we would up to be as well."

Sky wanted to say that was a lie, but she saw the looks her grandmother gave, how after long talks to her mother, her mother was angry.

She came out of her thoughts, when she heard the door wanted to hate Ethan, he was breaking their family, the pretense that they were happy.

End Chapter

Review


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own

Ethan was making dinner it was spaghetti with wheat bread sticks and salad which was mandatory.

"So I have an update from our brother." Paavo said sitting at the table.

"Oh really, how is he?" Ethan asked taking the bread and turning the oven off.

"Well, he sold the items that can be sold and then set the house on fire. He did some sick stuff he got fresh dead bodies and put them in the bedrooms."

Ethan was washing the cucumbers and tomatoes.

"Was it on the news?" He asked worried

"Only local." Paavo said

Ethan looked to his brother "You had me worried their." He said with relief and a smile on his face

Danny came in, he smiled at them. He looked into the pot of boiling noodles. He went into the cupboard.

"No." Ethan said

"Oh come on Ethan." He said with a smile and taking out a honey bun.

Ethan grabbed it "After dinner."

He reached for it; Ethan grabbed his hand "After dinner."

He sighed and headed out.

"So…about our brother." He asked leaning on a fridge and crossed his arms.

"He will be leaving, and he will be here by the time our sister's punishment is over."

"That's good, now get I know your eyeing the breadsticks." He said with a smile.

"Just one." He pleaded going slowly near the stove.

"I will smack your hand with a wooden spoon." Evan threatened showing the spoon.

He put his hands up "I surrender." He walked backwards out the room.

Ethan finished the spaghetti, had kept the bread warm and the salad was ready. Danny ate everything except the salad.

"Can I have some more?"

Ethan, who was watching Max, looked at Danny "Once you finish your salad."

"I don't want to."

"Then enjoy video games for an hour, then bed." Ethan said as Max started to eat her salad.

"What!"

"Well since your done with dinner."

"I'm still hungry."

"Then eat your salad."

"No!"

Paavo was enjoying the fight while eating a slice of cucumber.

"Fine I'll eat my salad!" He started to stab at it and eat while staring at him mad.

"Thank you." Ethan said

They finished dinner and Danny got seconds.

Ethan put a plate on a tray, and got some water. He went to Sky's room, he knocked and then opened it. It was hard to balance the tray on his knee but he did.

Sky was reading when he came in "Sorry I'm late, Danny did not want to eat his salad."

"He never eats salad." Sky said proud

"He did tonight, and he will other nights." He put the tray in front of her, looking smug.

She looked at him mad while she ate.

"On a happy note, our niece and my brother will be showing up."

She looked at him strangely "Our niece?"

"You remember sweet little Esther." He said with a smile

She looked at him mad, before pushing him away. "That family has suffered enough!"

"And we haven't?"He said looking at her.

She pointed to the door "Get out!"

"Skyler-"

"I want you out! I want out of this room! I want my family back!" After the first yell she had moved in front of him and started pushing him.

He grabbed her shoulders "I will leave, you will be out of this room once your punishment is up."

He let go of her shoulders and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him.

"We can start on our family."

Skyler looked at him disgusted, smacked him and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

Ethan felt his face, smirking at her "You always had fire Sky." He grabbed the tray leaving the drink and headed out.

He called Nigul

"Hey bro how's the snow?"

Nigul groaned "I am done. I am cooking them dinner for them."

"Can they trace you?"

"Nope, I made several accounts each one different than the last. They would have to choose money or family for their search for me." He said proudly

"Alright. Your side of the house is perfect."

"Awesome, have you told Max?"

"Yes, she is ecstatic."

"What about Sky?" He asked with worry in his voice

"She smacked me."

He laughed "It's good she is getting the anger out."

"Yes, it is. Though two more days of her punishment. I promised Max we would go to Disney Land; will you be up for it?"

"I just might, if we both get good night sleep."

"Awesome, also I got us some jobs we need to impress."

"You got it; I will start working on it now."

"Alright cool. Later."

"Bye." He hung up

Sky took a calming bath, she was breathing in and out. It reminded her of the dream she had. She sank lower into the water, then came out her hair soaking wet.

She finished her bath and was putting on sleeping pants and a tan was about to read her book until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said unsure

She was shocked it was Paavo. "Can I come in?" He asked unsure

"…Sure." She said putting her book down and looking at him.

"Are you happy?" He asked sitting on the foot of the bed.

She looked at him "I'm trapped in a room. Some one I trusted kidnapped me and my family. Do you think I'm happy?"

"Ok so your not in a place you know. How come you can't trust Ethan? He has not just a house but an estate .He has an art room for you, classes for Danny online, home schooling Max. She is starting to talk more. Also He isn't forcing himself on you, he is taking care of your daughter."

She stood up mad "She is not my daughter, she is my sister!"

He stood up, shaking his head "No, she is you guy's daughter."

Sky was shaking her head.

"Who held her when she cried? Who fed her? Who made sure she was okay? Who was with her at the hospital?"

In her head she mentally kept saying me. Though she shook her head "How do you know that?"

"It wasn't hard information to find." He walked closer to her "Why don't you want to be happy?"

She looked at him mad "I want to be free."

"You will be out in two days." Ethan said at the doorway.

Sky looked to the ground

"I'll leave you two alone." He headed out

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you had calmed down." He said leaning on the doorway. "Though I do want to know you answer?"

"My answer?" She asked unsure

"Why don't you want to be happy?" He asked walking closer to her, she looked further to the ground. He had her look at him by moving her head up.

"Do you think you don't deserve it?" He asked concerned

She looked at him mad "Why would I think that?"

"Our mother killed herself along with your date and our father hung himself." He said looking at her. "Maybe you think you don't deserve it, but I assure you, that you do." He said getting close to her.

"Mommy, daddy?" Max asked in the doorway hesitant while holding a book.

"Yes, our sweet little daughter." He said while putting a hand on to her waist.

"Can you read to me?" She asked showing the book.

"Of course, but we won't fit in this bed." Sky said looking at the bed

Ethan smirked at Sky as Max held both their hands, heading to their bedroom.

"The End." They said together.

Sky looked at Max to see her reaction, though was a little disappointed when she saw she was asleep.

"She fell asleep when the unicorns attacked." Ethan said looking at Max who was in the middle of them.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" She said looking at him

"I liked us reading together, it felt natural. You know right." He said looking at Max.

"She is so precious, how could she be careless with her?" He asked mad

"She made some-"

"Sky, please don't make excuses for that women. Now let's get a good nights rest." He kissed her on the forehead and turned the light off.

Sky went into the covers, she started to relax and fall asleep until she felt his arm go around her waste.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own

Sky smiled as she sat down on the left of Ethan's was across from her and Danny was on her right. Paavo will be on Sky's side and Nigul was at the head table with Esther by Danny.

"Sky, I missed you so much, while you were away." Danny said with a smile

"You are not the only one." Ethan said as he put hamburger patties at the center of the table along with fry's.

Sky looked at them "Sweet potato fry's?" She asked looking at Ethan who nodded.

Paavo came in putting down grilled corn and grilled pineapple before sitting down next to Sky smiling at her.

"Sky you have to come back to cooking desert, Paavo loves fruit." Danny said complaining

"That's not a bad thing." Sky said getting herself a burger and putting light mayo, lettuce and tomatoes on it; she got some grilled corn as well.

She watched shocked as Danny put some corn on his plate and ate that before his burger and how he wiped some ketchup off Max's face before Ethan could.

She looked to Ethan and he was smirking while eating his burger though his was turkey. She looked to Esther who had a sippy cup.

"She's grown a lot."

"Yes, she has she can count to ten without help." Nigul said with pride.

They each had small talk and what really bothered her was how whenever Danny talked he made it seem she was in some foreign country instead of right next to his room.

Ethan finished his slice of grilled pineapple and spoke "I know this weekend we were going to go to Disney world however we have to go next weekend."

"What! Why?" Danny asked mad

"Yeah why?" Max asked pouting

"We have a job interview with a very big company we need to dress to impress. So we will be spending the weekend getting suits and shoes." Ethan said looking to his little brother and daughter.

"Big company?" Sky asked

"Yes, with Griffin Inc." Nigul said with a smile

Sky looked at them shaking her head "How will you all get good paying jobs in a prestige business world like that? They must have Harvard people they even turn away."

"I'll show you." Nigul said getting up and leaving to make Esther scream. He came back and she smiled he gave Sky the laptop.

She raised an eyebrow reading at the resumes for each of them. "Ok they are good but still you would need an ace in your sleeve. Not only that but a good negotiation as well."

"Sky you insult me." Paavo said sipping some soda

"We will be making a family day out of it, we will be going to the mall." Ethan said wiping his hands clean

"Great I need to trade in some games." Danny said

Sky did not like this "Ethan what about our father have you heard anything from him?"

Danny smiled "Yeah have you?"

Ethan cursed while staring at a smirking Sky who had bitten into pineapple and some juice had went down her chin. He watched as the juice dripped slowly into her chest.

"Ethan have you! What did dad say, can I read it?" Danny asked again pulling on his arm

Ethan snapped out of it looking to his brother "No though I can check tomorrow morning for you."

Sky was mad at his lie and got up leaving without a word.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked concerned

"She is most likely mad he isn't responding every other day. Please put the dishes in the dishwasher for me will ya?" He asked leaving

"Yeah sure." Danny

Danny didn't like doing chores but he did get an allowance. Paavo was studying on his laptop while Nigul was keeping an eye on a crawling Esther and stock market on TV.

Danny was shocked to see Max holding a dirty plate to him. "Thanks"

He has been getting along better with his sister and he even plays games with her. With her help he was done in no time.

Though as he headed for his room he felt her hand in his, he looked at "What is it Max?"

"Sailor Moon!" She yelled happy

Danny smiled "Alright lets watch some anime." They headed for his room and they watched Sailor moon in his game chairs.

With Ethan and Sky in their bedroom

"How can you lie to him like that? He can't think dad's alive!" Sky yelled throwing a book at him

Ethan dodged it "We are dealing with it, he will know of his passing."

"When?" Sky yelled walking to him

"Once Paavo is finished with the website." Ethan said

Sky pushed him "You're going to lie to him! This will be the last thing he will know of our father and you want to lie about his death!" She picked up a lamp and threw it at him.

Ethan barely ducked in time with the chord. He grabbed her arms and held her tight "Do you want me to go in there and tell him our father hung himself? If he thinks our father died doing something he loved he will respect him even more and look to me even more." He whispered in her ear

Sky was wiggling the whole time while crying, she elbowed his ribs. "Ethan when will the lying stop! When? Sooner or later Danny will find out, it may not be by me hell it may be after were dead but he will find out." Sky said crying

Ethan stopped rubbing his chest and slowly pulled her close to him. He led them to the bed and had her sit on his lap and had her head fall on his chest. He rubbed her back "I know it's hard, and you are right and that's how come we are finding a way to tell him. We are thinking of telling him the minute he is with us in Griffin Inc. Though right now I want to talk to you about high school."

Sky wiped her eyes and looked at him "What about?"

"With our situation you can't go to school physically, you will have to be going online." Ethan said looking at her wiping away a tear.

They stared at one another and slowly they went closer and kissed one another. They deepened the kiss; Ethan smiled at hearing her moan. He picked her up around the waist and put her gently on the bed and started to rub one arm along her leg that snaked its way around his waist.

He broke the kiss, and started to put kisses around her throat and went down pulling her shirt down. He was glad that it was a V-shirt.

He saw her breasts "Beautiful." He said in her ear before sucking on one and playing with another.

Sky blushed at him calling her beautiful; she started to moan as he sucked her breast.

They stopped when they heard knocking. Sky was mad and ashamed of herself; she crawled away from Ethan running to the bathroom.

Ethan sighed as he heard water running, he answered the door "Hey sweetie." He picked up Esther who started wiggling in his arms.

He raised an eyebrow and slowly put her down and watched as she began unsteadily walking into his room. She fell and he ran to her only for her to move away from him, she got up and walked to the bed. She tried to climb onto the mountain of the bed but after falling onto her butt for the fifth time she made a noise.

Ethan smiled picking her up and putting her on the bed. She smiled and laid on her back playing with her ties.

"She made it far." Her father said at the door way

"Yeah, she also didn't want any help until she made it to the bed." Ethan said

Sky was staring at herself in the mirror, she heard the other voices and stayed in their letting the water run until she heard the door close.

Ethan slept on the couch that night.

Weekend

I dressed in along sleeve shirt and a skirt. I was shocked that Ethan knew how to drive as we headed for the mall. Though I really shouldn't be. I ignored him completely as we headed to the mall.

Paavo and Nigul already went saying they wanted to print résumés and look for briefcases and baby clothes.

"After the tailor and shoe shopping how about we see a movie." Ethan offered

"Really?" Danny asked

"Hangover!" Max yelled

"No, something good and clean." Ethan said

"What?" Danny said sitting back in his chair

"You and I can see something together." Ethan said with a smile as he parked the car

We headed for where the boys were waiting for us. Ethan watched Sky this will be a true test. She seemed good on the outside but then again on the outside he didn't seem a killer.

They headed to the tailor shop in the elevator. "What movie are we going to see?" Danny asked looking to Ethan

They made it to the tailor shop and were shown to a room. They already talked to the man and told him preferred colors and style.

Paavo was going first.

Ethan was sitting next to Sky, Max on his lap and Danny was on his right looking bored. Nigul was bouncing Esther on his knee she could not stop laughing.

The man had two accidents, though one kept staring at Sky. She seemed to be the tailor's wife. He noticed how she was looking at Max as well.

Ethan kept watch even when he got suited. Once they were done Danny jumped up "Finally!"

"Impatient little tyke." Anthony, the tailor said with a smile

"Yep, that's the younger generation these days." Paavo said shaking his head and messing with Danny's hair.

"Don't ruin the hair." Danny said pushing him off and looking at himself in a mirror.

They paid and Anthony told him when the suits would be done. Though the old woman stopped Ethan as they left.

She gave him a pamphlet "You cannot forget you're most important job, making your wife smile. With a bouncy five year old and your niece around you both need this."

"Thank you ." Ethan said catching back up with his family

"What was that all about?" Sky asked

"Just an idea for a vacation for you and me." He said kissing her on the cheek which made her jump and blush.

Review


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own

Sky woke up enjoying the way the sun was lightly going through the saw Esther standing up in her crib,smiling at slowly got up, careful of Max who was clinging to her.  
She got up having Max hold onto Ethan, she smiled picking up walked out the room, to the sighed feeling guilty as she put Esther from her hip into her sat down in the cold chair, she shivered covering her looked around remembering the fading memories of her mother and father and began crying.  
Esther was playing with some toy,she didn't care for Sky not paying attention so she threw her toy at jumped and looked at the baby, she wiped the tears away "Hungry aren't you?"  
Sky got up turning on the coffee after filling it with water and then got Esther's breakfast didn't like the quiet s she turned on the radio.  
She moved her head back and forth as she fed the baby.  
She heard a yawn and turned to see smiled at him and he smiled back "Yum coffee."  
He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead "Good morning, sister."He kissed Esther who laughed "Hello Niece."  
"Do you want to go to church with me?" He asked with a smile  
"It's been awhile since I have gone to church." I admitted  
"Well that's the best thing about God, your always welcome in his home." He said making coffee.  
"Coffee or tea?" He asked looking at me  
"Tea, would be okay." I said watching him, he was so nice and whenever we are out girls get shy around could he be a kidnapper, he is to kind.  
"I didn't know you go to church, you don't seem the type." I admitted as he got breakfast food out the fridge.  
"My parents tried to teach me five things,three things one be a man, two stick with family, and three be ready to take responsibility." He said looking at me serious.  
"Where...are your parents." I asked scared of the answer  
"Like Ethan said our parents are dead." He said looking at me.  
"I'm...sorry." I said looking away sipping my tea.  
"Here's mommy!" Ethan said coming in after a running Max.  
I smiled ,picking Max up "How did you sleep?" I spelled  
"Good." She said with a smile  
I smiled hugging her, I saw the guys starting to cook.I put Max in my seat as I get up.I was ready to help cook until Paavo shook his head and moved Ethan and me out the kitchen.I frowned as I was pushed into Ethan's arms.  
"Alright brother, we will leave you and the girls." Ethan said with a smile and having me walk up the stairs.  
"I want to show you something." He said with a smile as he had me keep walking.  
I followed with a feeling in my stomach, we were in our part of the house.I was scared to open the door but I slowly turned the knob.I was shocked to see a baby room, it was almost like Esther's but for a newborn and was in neutral colors, and had boy and girl toys.  
I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't speak a are you supposed to say when the guy who kidnaps you, forces you to pretend everything is fine and shows you a baby room.I started to hyperventilate, I looked back to him walking backwards afraid of him.  
"Sky." He said walking towards me, I was ready to scream until he covered my mouth.  
"Sky, it hurts me that you think I would force you to have a child you are not ready for.I was just showing you that I am ready to step up and be a father.I would never force myself on you, and it hurts me to think you would." He said letting tears fall  
Sky screamed "You kidnapped me." Though it was covered with his mouth, she stopped struggling when she felt something wet on her turned to him and was shocked he was crying.  
Ethan was now putting small kisses on her shoulder,he began pulling down her was smiling as she moved closer to kept on kissing her and had her slowly move to the bed.  
Sky enjoyed the kiss and didn't notice she was being placed on the smiled as he started kissing her on her chest and started moaning and enjoyed herself,though when she opened her eyes she saw the crib.  
She jumped up, pushing him away and rubbing at her skin.  
Ethan looked at her "I'm sorry if this is to fast." He said looking at her.  
Sky got herself off the ground , shaking her head and running out the made it to her bedroom,running to the bathroom slamming and locking the her head, and comforting herself.  
Ethan sighed sadly, looking to the crib he got up putting a hand on the crib. "You'll be here soon."  
He went to the kitchen, Paavo smiled at him "Good you two are here." Ethan shook his head noticing that once again Sky was absent.  
"Where's Sky at, where supposed to go to church today." Paavo asked looking to the doorway  
"She did not want to join us." Ethan said glumly  
Paavo excused himself, not finding Sky in the locked room but the knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Ethan go away!" She screeched  
"It's not Ethan." Paavo said  
Sky looked to the door, stepping away "Why are you here?"  
"Do you still want to go with me to church?" Paavo asked  
She was silent for a few minutes "I...don't...know."  
"Sky come on...it will be girls will be in pretty dresses and get to have the church experience."

"She did not want to join us." Ethan said glumly  
Paavo excused himself, not finding Sky in the locked room but the knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Ethan go away!" She screeched  
"It's not Ethan." Paavo said  
Sky looked to the door, stepping away "Why are you here?"  
"Do you still want to go with me to church?" Paavo asked  
She was silent for a few minutes "I...don't...know."  
"Sky come on...it will be girls will be in pretty dresses and get to have the church experience."  
Sky thought about it, she would like a distraction,plus who knows if she goes God may help opened the door "Ok let's go to church." She said with a smile  
He smiled at her "That's the spirit." He headed out the room "I'll tell Ethan the good news."  
Sky froze "Ethan's coming?"She asked scared  
"Yeah, he doesn't care for what he calls "the whole God thing" so if you come he stopped coming when he realized I was fake crying." He said with a smile  
She looked at him "I stopped when I was six." He admitted with a smile that was contagious.  
"Alright." She said smiling at him.

Read and Review


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own

Sky POV

We were going to a nice simple church, I was wearing a white and black dress. Max was wearing a pink dress, she had gotten Ethan to wear a salmon shirt with his suit. The guys laughed at him as they got in their cars.

"I don't like this monkey suite."Danny complained as we met up outside our cars.

"Get used to it." Ethan said making sure his tie was on straight.

Ethan had allowed me to hold Max, but kept his arm around my waist. Nigul had dressed Esther in a white dress and put on a pink headband. Paavo was looking nice and sharp. Nigul and walked us the priest.

"Father, I am Nigul we talk on the phone." He said in a charming way

"Yes, your the family that moved in on 24th street."

I smiled I now know what our location offically. I had slowly gotten Max to look at the number for the mail and now the street address. I felt Ethan tighten his hold on me as a reminder.

I didn't notice that we had moved to his office, though I did sit down.

"Yes, we talked about a private Christianize of my daughter." Nigul said

"Yes, all is arranged for tomorrow," He looked to Max "What about this little angel?"

Max instantly froze before clawing onto me to stay with me,I calmed her down with Ethan's help.

"She doesn't like water... she had a terrible accident." I explained

"Thanks to a family member succumbing to the bottle, and not watching her." Ethan said then he stood up and helped me stand up.

"I believe church is about to start soon." Ethan said

The priest was a little scared of him, I decided to save him "Their is a children s church here right?"

He looked to me grateful, nodding his head "Yeas, the little ones are here, the older ones are in the building outside."

"The little ones are staying with us, Danny you with us or kids your own age?" Ethan asked

Danny was surprised but answered "Kids my own age."

"I'll take him." Paavo said and they headed off

"Wait, give me your jacket, you'll most likely get it dirty."

He nodded tossing it to me,though Ethan caught it. I gave him a thank you look, he just nodded to me, he kissed me on the cheek.

During the service I couldn't even fake I had to go to the bathroom,though Max enjoyed church. She said she wanted to go everyday,the people who could read that cooed at her.

We went back tot talking to the priests about Esther after church.

"So when will your parents show up?" He asked

I mentally jumped up,I saved him and now he will save me.

"They died,we were adopted except for Skye and Max. I am with Skye and Max, though we know we want to be part of the church again. Nigul had saved Esther from a bad situation, we are just trying to live a good life by god now."

"For someone so young all seem to be on the right path. Though I do not care for a child out of wedlock nor teenage pregnancy, I do not to judge. Welcome to our family, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and find friends." He said shaking their hands

I wanted to cry as the priest actually took the lie, last time I save you from Ethan's wrath.

"Thank you, and see you tomorrow." Ethan said and we got Danny and left.

We went to IHOP, and it was packed, I wanted to be mad that Paavo had gotten reservations, but seeing all the family's that were waiting I could not be mad. Though some were at the church, it seemed Ethan noticed that as well. I felt bad for our server, he was totally checking me out.

Ethan made sure we sat on the same side, Max in the middle, then Danny was on his right. Paavo was in front of me, and Nigul was on the edge, putting Esther in her seat.

While Max as excited to be out , Danny was glad he could at least have his jacket off for good. After we decided on drinks, our waiter had came back and began talking.

"So are you all brother and sister?" He asked staring at me

I would have blushed, but the way he looked at me reminded me of Tyler. I just looked at the menu.

"No, Sky is the mother of my child Max. Esther is my niece, now can you please check on your other tables before I have your manager fire you for harassing Sky." Ethan said restraining himself.

I knew he was, he would have the idiot killed , just for looking at me like this. I put my arm on his "Ethan it's OK, I know I said I love it when your being protective but don't scare the person who is serving our food." I kissed his cheek.

I looked to him "Sorry about that, but trust me this is tame to when I was pregnant with her."

"No, it's my fault apologies." He left

A man who was two tables down came over, I noticed he was one of the counselors from church. I'm guessing so did Ethan.

Ethan put down his coffee, and had Danny move, so he could get up. Ethan was first his hand out "Hello, Mr. Collins, I am Ethan. What do I owe this greeting?"

Collins was shocked the young man knew his name. "I just wanted to thank you,you see the people who come for my help they talk of young men and young women like that. Their partners even say how they will flirt right in front of them. I would love for you and possibly your wife, to come to a meeting."

I wanted to beat my head on the table, I am in a weird place where people just don't notice things.

I watched as he gave his card to Ethan and went back to his table. Ethan had came back to us, and we helped Max decide on what to get.

I could not enjoy my food, I had to bring most of it with me. The girls had fell asleep in the car, their went their playing with dolls idea. Danny was playing a game on his new phone.

"Are you all right?" Ethan asked me with concern

"Yes." I said rushed

"Sky are you sure?" Danny asked me, I didn't hear his game music playing.

I looked at him "I am sure, alright." I even smiled for him

He smiled back, though he didn't look convinced.

I ignored Ethan looking at me and just stared out the window. He parked the car and we got out, I helped Max out. Ethan got Esther, the other two left, hopefully not to hurt that poor boy.

I put my food in the fridge and headed for the bedroom. I took off my shoes and went on the bed and just went into fetal position. I didn't notice the door open slowly.

"Sky." Ethan said with concern

He walked further in to the room, walking to the other side of the bed. I looked at him, before going back to the TV.

"You can't even act like you interested in the TV, it's not on." Ethan said walking in front of it.

I turned over so I was on my stomach, face in a pillow.

Ethan went on the bed, rubbing my back. "Sky please tell me what's going on. What wrong?" He pleaded

I looked at him, wiping away my tears, I pushed him hard. "My problem is you,we are not going to be a true family. Plus you ruined someone's life, and a family's!"

He looked at me strangely "Your talking about Tyler, and his family." He said mad

"Yes,you have ruined his life. His parents are devastated at the drugs and their missing baby girl!" I shouted

He grabbed my hands, putting them above me. "Sky he was going to treat you like crap!His family please they most likely adopted Esther to show off. Nigul cared for her more and has helped her more!"

He let go of me "I am not going to apologize for loving you and wanting a family." He left the room slamming the door.

I just sighed and turned on the TV, though I wasn't really watching t.

Ethan Pov

I went out for a run and showered it was late,I smiled at Danny as I saw him and Max making lunch. I smiled it was just them, well Paavo was in the next room, ready on call.

They got things ready for the job tomorrow.

"Look at you two." I said staring at the doorway.

"Yeah."Danny said smiling

"Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches and ham sandwiches." Max signed excited

"That sounds yummy." I said though she tried to push me out the room.

I rolled my eyes "All right."

I sat with my brother on the couch.

"Sky has been feeling like shit, for what happened to Tyler."

"So the guilt was slowly eating her and was turning to ." Paavo said

"I don't know what to do, she won't talk to says how we won't be a real family either."

"I m not talking to her, you two need to deal with this.I am out of a couple in a way." He said slowly

I knew he was right


End file.
